Dos maneras de vivir, un sentimiento en comun
by Christelle272
Summary: Ella ya no tiene esperanza y el vive sin un porque, dos maneras diferentes de vivir unidas por un solo sentimiento.
1. Un futuro no muy lejano

…**Dos maneras de vivir, un sentimiento en común…**

**Capitulo 1: Un futuro no muy lejano**

Sentada cerca de su ventana, pensando en la desgracia de su pueblo. ¿Acaso había sido su culpa? No tenia porque serlo, simplemente su reino había caído.

Hacia ya mas de 6 meses que los habían invadido. Esos malditos piratas iban acabando con cada ciudad a su paso.

La capital aun no estaba invadida pero estaba seguro que en un poco tiempo su propio castillo estaría en ruinas.

Sakura, era la única princesa legitima al trono de Marmaria, tenia 19 años, era muy bella con cabello castaño ligeramente rizado unos ojos verdes que combinaban justo con el vestido que traía puesto. Era muy silenciosa, casi siempre estaba en su cuarto, prefería encerrarse en su mundo para no provocar problemas.

Su habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada, su cama están en un cuarto anexo conectado a la sala donde ella se encontraba. Las paredes eran de un color rosado, las cortinas eran largas y blancas, había dos sillas al entrar y cuatro sillones en el centro formando un cuadro.

Se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió al cuarto anexo donde se encontraba su cama, arriba de la colcha había un vestido violeta muy fino junto con un corsé y unas zapatillas que hacían juego.

Sakura suspiro profundamente, estaba muy cansada, no había dormido bien desde hace una semana y la noche anterior se había quedado viendo por la ventana asta el amanecer.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, Sakura cerró los ojos con resignación mientras escuchaba las cortinas correrse y a una sirvienta entrando al lugar donde estaba.

- Buenos días princesa, parece ser que no volvió a dormir en la noche. Ah!, ya preparo su atuendo, perfecto.

La sirvienta comenzó a llamar a otras dos muchachas y juntas colocaron el corsé en el cuerpo de Sakura, la princesa se sostenía de su cama mientras trataba de contener el aire, el corsé se iba apretando cada vez más hasta que fue atado con un nudo. Le pusieron el vestido y los zapatos, después fue a asearse a su baño, terminando de lavarse la cara regreso para sentarse frente a un espejo mientras las 3 sirvientas recogían su cabello elegantemente. Por ultimo se coloco algunos diamantes sobre el cabello y su cuello.

Salio a su pequeña sala y volvió a sentarse frente a la ventana que ahora ya no estaba cubierta por las largas cortinas blancas.

- Princesa, ¿no bajara a desayunar?- pregunto Inés, una de sus sirvientas.

Pero Sakura no respondió.

- Déjala, es solo una chica maleducada – contesto la más vieja de las sirvientas.

Al parecer la princesa hacia como si no escuchara nada. Desde hacia 3 años se había vuelto muy callada después de la muerte de la reina, su madre, Sakura se había echado toda la culpa ya que después de una fuerte discusión su madre había tenido un infarto y había muerto.

Durante varios meses el rumor de la culpa de Sakura por la muerte de la reina circulo por todo el país. Pero en poco tiempo fue olvidado. Sakura se volvió muy fría, nunca quería hablar con nadie, y cualquier cosa que pasara ella se echaba la culpa. Vivía en su habitación y cuando salía no levantaba la mirada para ver a nadie, su voz ya no se escuchaba en el palacio y aquella sonrisa no se había vuelto a ver jamás.

Pasada varias horas Sakura decidió salir de su habitación, camino lentamente por los pasillo hasta que e logro escuchar unas voces proviniendo del otro corredor. Se acerco silenciosamente ala esquina tratando de escuchar las palabras murmuradas al otro lado.

- Así es, mas yo no estarían tan segura pero aun así dicen que ha hecho un trato con los piratas-

- ¿Que clase de trato?

- No lo se, pero creo que se venderá para salvar su vida, después de todo que mas se iba a esperar de ella, en definitiva esta loca o poseída.

- Pero por Dios como dice eso, si alguien llegara a escucharla la mandarían directamente a la horca.

- Ay, ya estoy vieja, me importa muy poco lo que hagan conmigo- rezongo una voz

- ¿Y en verdad cree que este poseída?- pregunto con miedo su acompañante.

- Mas que poseída… - bajo un poco mas la voz- … es una bruja.

La muchacha a su lado ahogo un grito de horror.

- Escucha Inés- continua la mujer- si llegas a decir una palabra de lo que dije…

- Si – respondió con nerviosismo- pero señora Margot, es imposible que sea una…bruja, ¡es la princesa!

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, después regreso a su habitación a paso apresurado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Rápido suban las cajas!- gritaba un hombre de voz ronca.

Varios hombres estaban formados en una gran fila, todos eran robustos, a excepción de unos cuantos de complexión delgada. Poco a poco iban pasando unas cajas grandes que contenían joyas o muebles pequeños, el último de estos colocaba la caja en un barco.

Mujeres llorando y gritando por ayuda pasaban por ahí, todas atadas con cuerdas en las manos y llevadas a uno de los tres barcos en el puerto.

Había muchas casas aun en llamas y varios cuerpos sin vida tirados en la calle. Era un verdadero desastre, los niños pequeños eran juntados en un barco y después eran vendidos como esclavos en otras ciudades fuera del país.

Los piratas habían llegado por la parte sur del país a través del mar Negro. Como Marmaria siempre había sido un país pacifico nunca se hubieran imaginado que los invadirían sin piedad.

Desde hacia ya mas de 6 meses los piratas habían avanzado abarcando la mitad del país sin que ningún ejercito los pudiera detener, en menos de un año podrían tener el control completo del país de Marmaria.

Todas las ciudades eran un completo desorden, los robos habían aumentado considerablemente, gritos entre personas desesperadas no dejaban de escucharse durante todo el día.

El gobierno no hacia nada, el rey solo se refugiaba en su castillo y tenia el descaro de organizar grandes fiestas y banquetes ignorando la situación del país.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba tan callada como de costumbre y la cena transcurría silenciosamente.

- Basta, ¡estoy harta de esta niña malcriada!, que no te das cuenta Fujitaka, esta niña mimada es una vergüenza para ti, ¡para todos!

- Podrías tranquilizarte Sonomi?, estamos cenando, mas si lo deseas puedes retirarte.

El que hablaba era el rey, Fujitaka, un señor cerca de los 50 años con cabello café y barba, la parte superior de su cabeza era calva pero era cubierta por una gran corona dorada. La señora a su izquierda era la condesa Sonomi Daidouji, prima del rey, quien tomaba a Sakura por una simple chiquilla chiflada a la cual acaba de insultar hacia unos momentos.

Se escucho el arrastrar de una silla ayudada por un guardia quien estaba ayudando a ala princesa a levantarse de su lugar. Fue escoltada hasta su alcoba sin dirigir una palabra a nadie.

Las palabras ya no le afligían a Sakura, todos los comentarios a su persona eran ignorados por ella misma, cada noche salía de su habitación para cenar con su padre, a pesar de que no hablaba su padre disfrutaba de su presencia ya que nunca la veía. Fujitaka era un buen hombre en el fondo solo que desgastaba el dinero del país en muchas fiestas para aliviar el dolor por la perdida de su querida esposa.

Aquel día había parecido ser eterno y Sakura caía profundamente dormida en su cama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasos sigilosos se escuchaban en las calles y sombras se movían entre las paredes del castillo.

Hombres armados se escabullían por la entrada del palacio degollando a cualquiera que se les pusiera en frente. Mataron a todos los guardias de la planta baja pero cuando menos se lo esperaban se oyó una voz gritando.

- PIRATAASS!!

PUM! Se comenzaron a oír disparos de ambos bandos, los guardias trataban de impedir el paso al corredor de las habitaciones reales pero todo fue en vano ya que en poco tiempo los guardias terminaron muertos. Comenzaron abriendo las primeras puertas que estaban repletas de muebles elegantes y grandes y costosas alfombras que en escasos minutos desmantelaron.

Un grupo de hombres entro a otra habitación que se encontraban al fondo, prefirieron guardar silencio ya que se dieron cuenta que la persona de ese cuarto aun no se percataba de su presencia. Hurtando cuanto podían hasta llenar sus bolsillos y grandes sacos. Terminando, fueron al cuarto anexo donde encontraron una cama con una bella joven durmiendo en ella.

- Tenemos a la princesa- susurro uno de ellos.

- No hay que despertarla

- Cierto, es mejor ahorrarnos problemas.

Gritos de victoria se escucharon desde los pasillos, provenientes de los soldados de la ciudad.

- nos han ganado – dijo preocupado un hombre.

- Traigan a la chica y larguémonos de aquí.

El más alto de aquellos hombres cargo a la joven en brazos. Los piratas lograron bajar por el balcón de la habitación antes de ser descubiertos y logrando pasar desapercibidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Los soldados entraron abriendo la puerta de golpe, encontrando la cama de la princesa vacía.

- ¡Se han llevado a la princesa!!

Rápidamente uno de ellos se asomo por el balcón pero no logro ver nada a causa de la oscuridad de la noche.

Enseguida llego el rey Fujitaka quien pregunto que era lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Quiero a todos buscándola!! ¡AHORA! ENCUENTRENLA! – grito el rey después de haber escuchado lo sucedido.

Lo que nadie sabia era que ya era muy tarde para que pudieran encontrar a la princesa porque ella ahora se encontraba dentro del barco que acababa de zarpar con dirección a las otras ciudades conquistadas, las cuales estaban muy lejos de la capital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Risas rondaban el lugar, todo estaba sucio y aunque la noche aun estaba presente ella sabia que ya no estaba en los terrenos del castillo, un olor a cerveza y vino esparcido en todas partes hizo que comenzara a marearse.

Abrió un poco los ojos y vio al hombre que la llevaba en brazos.

- ¡Suélteme!, ¡es una orden!! ¡AYUDA!!

Sakura comenzó a gritar de todas las formas posibles mientras soltaba patadas a la cara del hombre.

- Su majestad – dijeron unos hombres riéndose delante de una puerta abierta.

Sakura fue arrojada dentro y después solo escucho la puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Que hago aquí?!

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, todo estaba completamente oscuro, el piso estaba mojado u el aire era seco. Trato de recordar lo sucedido pero no consiguió nada, sus ojos verdes estaban empañados por las gruesas gotas que escurrían de sus ojos.

- ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Auxilio!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba lo que se podía ver de puerta.

Duro varios minutos golpeando la puerta pero después logro convencerse de que no lograría nada así. Se dejo resbalar y cayo pesadamente en el suelo pero su llanto no parecía parar.

Cuando logro calmarse, todo se volvió silencio, ya no se escuchaban ruidos afuera lo que parecía era que ya todos se había ido a dormir, podía sentir como el barco se iba moviendo lentamente, pero después se dio cuenta de una cosa mas, su respiración no era la única que se escuchaba en el lugar, trato de hacer silencio y mantener por poco tiempo su respiración pero al parecer la otra también se había detenido. Pensó que había sido su imaginación por lo que trato de olvidarlo.

De nuevo volvió a escuchar el sonido de otra respiración y trato de cerrar los ojos y no pensar en ello pero sintió como alguien la estaba mirando, si, así era, se sentía una mirada fija en ella.

Miro a todos lados pero no logro distinguir absolutamente nada, su llanto volvió a comenzar cubriéndose sus ojos con las manos.

- Has llorado por horas, ¿que no puedes intentar detenerte?

Sakura abrió los ojos y dejo de llorar, miro a todos lados y no encontró nada a causa de la oscuridad.

- ¿Qui-quien es?

- Nadie que te importe saberlo

- ¿Donde estas?

- A unos cuantos pasos frente a ti.

Sakura trago saliva y se dispuso a caminar, se levanto con lentitud y sus pasos eran cautelosos, dio unos cuantos y estiro sus manos al frente para ver si lograba tocar algo. Sintió algo calido tocando la suya, que la jalo al suelo.

- Aquí estoy - susurro la voz

La respiración de Sakura se agito mas, estaba temblando y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño

- ¿Quien eres?

- Otra vez con esa pregunta, mejor dime tú, ¿quien eres? ¿Y porque te trajeron aquí?

Antes de responder, Sakura entrecerró sus ojos verdes para ver si lograba distinguir algo, hasta que los encontró, dos ojos mirándola de color marrón con una mirada tan penetrante que jamás pudo imaginar encontrar.

- Supongo que me raptaron, mas aun no lo se, lo hicieron cuando yo estaba dormida.

- Aun no me has respondido quien eres.

- Si usted no me lo dice yo tampoco tengo por que hacerlo.

- Estas en lo que correcto y no es necesario que me trates con formalidad- rió despacio.

- Esta bien, gracias, me puede…- corrigió- me puedes decir ¿porque no me habías dicho que estabas aquí?

- No lo se, me gustaba observarte.

- Bien, pues no creo que aya sido una buena vista el haberme visto llorar desesperada.

- Si lo era.

- ¿Por que estas aquí?- cambio de tema.

- Hace frío ¿no crees?, yo creo que no tardara en amanecer y llegaremos muy pronto a la ciudad – esquivo la pregunta.

Sakura no pareció insistir más, al parecer el joven que se encontraba ahí no quería hablar del tema.

El sol comenzó a salir y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar, Sakura se había quedado dormida unos cuantos minutos y cuando despertó por los rayos del sol y los ruidos de afuera, volteo a ver a su acompañante.

Quedo sorprendida al ver a aquel muchacho, sus ojos marrones la miraban igual que en la noche, su cabello alborotado era del mismo color de sus ojos, traía una camisa blanca un poco desgarrada y pantalones negros bastante sucios, su camisa traía manchas rojas que supuso era sangre, una de sus manos estaba atada a un tubo grueso de madera pegado al suelo que llegaba hasta el techo.

- ¿Po-porque estas así?- la voz de Sakura comenzaba a temblar de nuevo al ver la situación.

- Que cosa, ¿esto? – Rió levemente antes de continuar- por nada especial.

- Que quieres decir si...- no pudo continuar porque la puerta se abrio de repente dejando ver al hombre que la habia llevado a ese lugar la noche anterior.

- Que bueno que ya despertaste preciosa, ahora es momento de que sirvas de algo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

- ¡No!, no se atreva a tocarme –contesto Sakura y después volteo a ver al joven a su lado con una mirada suplicante.

Este al ver que el hombre de la puerta comenzaba a aproximarse le dijo a Sakura en voz baja y apresurada.

- Agarrate de mi brazo y no te sueltes.

Sakura accedió a lo dicho rápidamente, mientras se aferraba al brazo del muchacho con fuerza.

- Ven linda, no te voy a hacer nada- dijo el hombre cada vez más cerca.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- exclamó Syaoran.

----------------------------------Fin de Capitulo ------------------------------------

**Notas de autora: **Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo fic, que tambien espero que les guste...

Y ahora porfin se me hizo costumbre: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP.

Hasta pronto!


	2. El destino tiene todo previsto

…**Dos maneras de vivir, un sentimiento en común…**

**Capitulo 2: …El destino tiene todo previsto…**

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – grito fuertemente el muchacho.

- Vaya, vaya, así que intentaras detenerme eh¡Ja!, en esas condiciones no puedes ni defenderte a ti mismo! – el hombre que se había estado acercando había llegando a una distancia bastante considerable para que pudiera hablar con el muchacho quien trataba de proteger a la princesa Sakura.

- ¿Porque la trajeron aquí¡Habla!

- ¡Yo que se!, la encontramos en el palacio y Gorab ordeno que la trajéramos

- Esta niña estará bajo mi custodia, déjala aquí y…- no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por una ruidosa risa proveniente de la puerta.

- Así que crees que aun tienes autoridad aquí Shaoran¡tu ya no eres nadie! – dijo el hombre de la puerta, tenia el cabello rojizo y ojos azules, algunas cicatrices se mostraban en su rostro pero aun así era muy apuesto para ser un pirata.

Shaoran solo lo miro con rencor fijando su mirada en el hombre que recién había hablado. Sakura miraba la escena atónita, no sabia que debía hacer, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía ponerse a llorar como la noche anterior, sabia que no solucionaría nada llorando pero mejor lo haría cuando estuviera sola, como lo hacia todas las noches en el castillo. Decidió soltarse del brazo de aquel joven que llamaban Shaoran y se puso de pie.

- OH! Usted debe ser la princesa Sakura , su majestad, le pido disculpas por la falta de atención que se le ha brindado, la invito a pasar a mi camarote para así hablar de algunos asuntos pendientes que me gustaría conversar con usted.- comento el hombre de ojos azulados.

Sakura lo miro fijamente a los ojos y después pasó su mirada por el hombre robusto que estaba a su lado y que hacia un momento quería llevársela y por el joven que seguía en el suelo por seguir atado a aquel tubo.

- No me iré de aquí – dijo secamente Sakura.

-¿Perdón? – repitió el hombre de la puerta.

-¿Porque esta este hombre atado a este tronco?, exijo una explicación razonable.

- Escúchame bien niña, tú harás lo que se te pida, entiendes – comenzó el hombre a su lado, agarrándola fuertemente del antebrazo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso algo lo golpeo fuertemente en una de sus rodillas haciéndolo caer.

- No la toques- repitió con voz dura Shaoran.

El hombre del suelo, sin pensarlo, tomo una daga de su cinturón y se dispuso a atacar a Shaoran pero fue detenido por la mano de aquel hombre de cabello rojizo.

-¡Lárgate! – dijo fuertemente.

El hombre de la daga se retiro rápidamente no sin antes dar una mirada amenazadora a Shaoran.

- Le ofrezco mis disculpas princesa – se inclino ante lo dicho.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Sakura fue interrumpida por el muchacho de nombre Shaoran.

- Porque no dejas de fingir Gorab?, ya fue suficiente de tu intento de cordialidad hacia la dama¿no crees? – exclamo Shaoran.

- ¿Usted fue el que ordeno que me trajeran aquí?! – casi grito Sakura.

- Así es princesa, y te pido Shaoran que te dirijas a la princesa Sakura como es debido, ya que alguien como tu debe tenerle un sumo respeto a su señoría.

- No...No es necesario – dijo Sakura.

- Nunca me dijiste que fueras una princesa – comento Shaoran.

- Aww, te has sentido ofendido Shaoran?

- Ya cállate Gorab, mejor lárgate de aquí y quiero que regreses a la princesa ¡a donde debe ser!

- Aun sigues con tu enfermizo síndrome autoritario, verdad Shaoran?, oh princesa, lamento que tenga que presenciar esta inútil discusión, pero si me permite le explicare lo que sucede. Este joven, desobedeció a la máxima autoridad, que soy yo en-…

- ¡Máxima autoridad! di la verdad maldito! – grito Shaoran tratando de librarse la ultima mano que quedaba sujeta al tubo – porque no reconoces que tu fuiste el que trajo a los piratas a Marmaria!

Un fuerte golpe el la mejilla fue lo que recibió como respuesta Shaoran para después escuchar un ¡Cállate!, por parte de Gorab.

Sakura fue tomada por el brazo y conducida a la puerta.

- Tú vendrás conmigo

- ¡Suélteme! – exclamo Sakura y después dirigió su puño a la mejilla de aquel hombre.

- ¡Capitán!, las fuerzas de Marmaria se acercan desde el Este, esperamos sus ordenes para-

- ¡Que están esperando idiotas¡empiecen con el ataque!, en cuanto a ti – dio refiriéndose a Sakura – tendrás tu merecido- concluyo aventándola al piso y después cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

La respiración de Sakura aumento después de haber caído al suelo y tiernas lágrimas se comenzaba a acumular en sus ojos.

- No quiero estar aquí- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- No puedes cambiar lo que el destino a previsto para ti- respondió con voz calmada.

Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz y se levanto rápidamente y después limpio algunas lagrimas que habían comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas y se acerco a donde el estaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sakura mirando el golpe que había recibido hace algunos minutos.

- Si, no es nada.

- ¿Pero que te han hecho?! – dijo mirando a cada uno de los cortes en su cara y su ya rasgada camisa cubierta por grandes manchas de sangre.

- Bien, digamos que no les agrado mucho.

- Porque no me dices la verdad de una buena vez¿porque estas así?, que acaso eres algún soldado que quiso atacarlos¿o eres un rehén?

- No- rió despacio ante sus palabras- soy uno de ellos, en realidad yo era su capitán…-alzo la vista para ver la expresión de Sakura- siguiendo los consejos de Gorab llegue a invadir Marmaria, pero yo ordene que solo saquearan las ciudades, pero no tomaran mujeres o niños y que trataran de no matar a inocentes que no fueran soldados, pero mis hombres no estuvieron contentos con lo que les ofrecí y comenzaron a violar mujeres y niñas y matar ancianos y hombres, acabando con cada ciudad a su paso.

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a mostrase pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas, pero el aun así continuo:

- Lo quemaban todo y yo me opuse y mate a los que quisieran enfrentarme. Obviamente al tripulación se puso en mi contra, yo era el jefe de todos los piratas que invadieron Marmaria 6 meses atrás, y con la ayuda de Gorab me destituyeron y me trataron como si fuera el peor criminal conocido. Después los piratas nombraron a Gorab como su nuevo jefe y me pusieron aquí después de casi matarme – al terminar volvió a reír recordando todo lo que le sucedió.

- Por Dios¿como pudieron hacerte todo esto?!

- ¿Así que no me odias por haber sido yo quien invadió tu país?

- Yo se que debería hacerlo, pero no tengo intenciones de ello, no me importa lo que ayas echo en el pasado, me ayudaste sin saber quien era y estoy muy agradecida contigo. Pero dime¿como es que me dices todo como si fuera un recuerdo alegre?

- No lo se, me da risa el recordar todo lo que me hicieron y sabes algo?, supongo que les doy las gracias por no haberme matado – dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque?

- Porque si me hubieran matado en vez de dejarme sufrir, no te hubiera conocido…

Una calida sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sakura, jamás imagino que esa seria su respuesta, suspiro largamente y después miro la puerta.

- No te preocupes, no te va a hacer daño

- ¿Como estas tan seguro? – respondió Sakura.

- No pienso permitirlo.

Sakura dejo escapar una silenciosa risa y después añadió – piensas hacer lo mismo que acabas de hacer?, porque dudo que esta vez funcione.

- Eres rara – declaro con sinceridad

- Uh?- atino a decir con una mirada de desconcierto.

- Si, si lo eres, recordando que eres una princesa y que siempre has vivido rodeada de lujos se podría suponer que en este momento estarías llorando sin control y hubieras echo cuanto te dijo Gorab sin ninguna resistencia, además después de lo que te acabo de confesar, se supone que te deberías haber enojado y deberías de haberme gritando porque por mi culpa ahora tu país están en desgracia y tu estas aquí sin poder regresar a tu palacio.

- Eres muy sincero, aparte de que haces reflexiones muy abiertas suponiendo todas las posibilidades que pudieron ocurrir, bien, en ese caso yo te diría que no tengo deseos de regresar a mi palacio – agrego pausadamente.

- ¿Y se puede saber la razón?

- No lo creo, pienso que debemos dejar ese tema en el aire y tratar de ayudarte un poco con todas esa heridas que supongo algunas ya deben estar infectadas y otras no tardaran en infectarse así que solo – dio levantándose del lado de Shaoran y comenzando a caminar por el lugar – tengo que buscar algo que sirva como vendajes.

Shaoran se quedo admirándola con una sonrisa muy placentera, viendo como buscaba en todos los rincones algo que pudiera servir.

----------------------------------------------------------

Había soldados por todas las puertas, los sirvientes iban y venían, era un completo desorden en todo el castillo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Y ya buscaron en toda la ciudad?

- Si mi señor, pero no la logramos encontrar, pienso qu-…

- ¡Como que no la han encontrado!! – Grito furioso el rey Fujitaka – ¡quiero que busquen en todo el país! ENCUENTRENLA!!

- Si mi rey, pero quisiera recordarle que los piratas llevan mas de la mitad del país a su dominio, nos será imposible buscarla en estas condiciones, tal vez deberíamos esperar a que pidan alguna recompensa por la princesa...

- Esperare, pero por mientras ¡búsquenla!, que están esperando?!!

El grupo de soldados frente al rey Fujitaka salieron rápidamente del palacio a cumplir las órdenes que su rey les había dado, pero tenían muy claro que nunca más volverían a ver a la princesa.

El rey Fujitaka trato de calmar sus nervios, no le hubiera importado que se llevaran todas las pertenencias del castillo, si tan solo hubieran dejado con el a la princesa, era lo único que le quedaba y aunque nunca convivía mucho con ella, la amaba profundamente y no soportaba la idea de perderla, no después de lo sucedido con su esposa.

La muerte de la reina había significado mucho para el rey, para que su tristeza no recayera en la pobre Sakura, Fujitaka comenzó a gastar el dinero sin consideración en fiestas y grandes lujos para poder satisfacer la soledad que había quedado después de la muerte de Nadeshiko.

------------------------------------------------Fin de Capitulo--------------------------------------


	3. Enfrentamiento

**…Dos maneras de vivir, un sentimiento en común…**

**Capitulo 3:… Enfrentamiento…**

- ¡Rápido los cañones¡comiencen a disparar!

Los sonidos de fuertes balas rezumbaban en el agua, el mar comenzaba a agitarse y la lluvia se hacia presente.

El barco comandado por el capitán de las fuerzas de Marmaria, daba las ordenes a sus soldados, quienes después de haber recibido la orden corrían hacia donde debían estar.

El barco frente a ellos estaba dando respuesta a sus ataques, Gorab, el capitán de aquel barco gritaba instrucciones a sus tripulantes.

Disparos de cañones, fuertes balas e incluso metralletas podían oírse.

Sakura dormía placidamente en el suelo y alado de ella estaba Shaoran quien también se había quedado dormido, después de que Sakura había intentado curar sus heridas.

Comenzaron los disparos, y ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe, Sakura se levanto rápidamente con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente.

Una bala de cañón paso frente a ellos derribando el tronco que tenia preso a Shaoran, quien alcanzo a salir milagrosamente antes de que el tronco cayera encima de el y se llevo consigo a Sakura, cayendo ambos al piso.

- Si no nos vamos de aquí, algo nos puede aplastar- dijo agitadamente Shaoran.

- Ya lo se, que estamos esperando- respondió Sakura.

Los dos salieron de aquel lugar, topándose con un estrecho pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras.

Shaoran miro a atrás por un momento viendo el hoyo que había ocasionado aquella bala de cañón.

- Tienen fuertes armas, logro traspasar una sección del barco- agrego finalmente.

- Vamos…- incito Sakura.

- Si, por aquí- dijo tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola por el pasillo.

Subieron unas escaleras y se encontraron en la cubierta, la lluvia caía con intensidad y todos los hombres corrían de un lado a otro tomando armas para defenderse.

Shaoran tomo con fuerza la mano de Sakura y la llevo sigilosamente a uno de los estribos.

Gorab, seguía dando indicaciones, cuando volteo vio a ambos jóvenes listos para saltar al agua y fugarse de ahí.

Corrió entre la multitud y puso la punta de una pistola pegada a la espalda de Shaoran.

- Es mejor que no intenten hacer nada- dijo Gorab manteniendo firme el arma.

Sakura volteo y miro al hombre con horror.

- Por favor, baja el arma, no le hagas daño, te lo suplico – gimió Sakura con desesperación.

Tres tiros al aire fueron dados, dando la señal de que harían un trato con el barco de Marmaria.

Todos los disparos cesaron y el barco de Marmaria comenzó a acercarse.

- Tú vendrás conmigo- dijo con voz decidida Gorab, tomando del antebrazo a Sakura.

Un nuevo golpe en la mejilla recibió Shaoran después de intentar detener a Gorab, dos de los tripulantes lo tomaron por los antebrazos impidiéndole avanzar.

Gorab condujo a Sakura hasta el frente del barco y la hizo subir a la barda que limitaba al barco, el subió también…

- ¡Escúchenme! – grito fuertemente Gorab, para que los del barco vecino lograran escucharlo.

- Escúchame Gorab, suelte a la princesa en este instante sino continuaremos con el ataque- respondió el capitán del barco de Marmaria.

- Si uno de ustedes lanza un disparo, la princesa morirá ahogada- dijo Gorab, causando que la princesa se estremeciera.

Sakura trago lentamente saliva, y se dispuso a hablar.- por favor capitán déjeme aquí le prometo que estaré bien, no intente nada sino su barco volara en mil pedazos.

- Que lindo, la princesa intenta salvarse, pero que gano yo con que tu te quedes aquí eh!- grito Gorab tomando con una de sus manos el cabello de Sakura.

- Si yo me quedo aquí, le ordenare a todas las tropas de Marmaria que dejen de perseguirte, lo juro, pero deja mi país en paz- respondió con firmeza Sakura.

- Princesa, jamás permitiremos que suceda tal cosa, ese criminal tiene que pagar todo lo que ha hecho- respondió el capitán de Marmaria.

- ¡Cállense!, o la princesa morirá!- respondió Gorab, tomando el cabello de Sakura con mas fuerza y empujándola casi a caerse de la borda.

Un disparo se escucho.

- Noooo!!!!- grito Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

Gorab tiro a Sakura por la borda y cañonazos se escucharon.

Shaoran aprovecho el descuido de ambos tripulantes que lo custodiaban y sin dudarlo se arrojo al mar en busca de la princesa.

El barco perteneciente al país de Marmaria estallo a causa de las fuertes balas utilizadas por parte del barco pirata.

Sakura se iba hundiendo en el agua poco a poco, mientras imágenes en su cabeza pasaban a una velocidad impresionante…desde que era pequeña…cuando murió su madre….discusiones con su tía Sonomi…personas en el pueblo rumorando acerca de ella…después, una sombra que la había ayudado si saber quien era ella en realidad…la imagen se fue haciendo mas clara hasta que finalmente…perdió el conocimiento.

Shaoran logro alcanzar a la persona que buscaba en el agua, la tomo de la cintura y subió con ella a la superficie, respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire.

- ¡Mi rey¡Tenemos noticias de la princesa!- entro gritando un soldado.

Fujitaka rápidamente salio de sus ocupaciones para encontrarse con el soldado que tenía noticias acerca de su hija.

- Uno de los barcos en busca de su hija ha regresado y ha informado que presencio una lucha entre el barco que posiblemente llevaba a la princesa y el barco del capitán de Marmaria, pero por desgracia el barco exploto ante un atentado fuerte de cañones.

- No es posible¡busquen a ese barco! sobrevivientes, algo que sirva de evidencia de que mi hija se encontraba ahí.

---------------------------------------------Fin de Capitulo----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. No mas culpas

Capitulo 4: No mas culpas

Pequeños y grandes trozos de madera flotaban en el agua a causa del barco que había estallado la noche anterior.

_Flash back_

Toda la tripulación del barco pirata se mantenía inmóvil, tan solo escuchando la conversación sostenida entre Gorab y el capitán del barco de Marmaria.

-Escúchame Gorab, suelta a la princesa en este instante sino continuaremos con el ataque- dijo con voz firme el capitán del barco de Marmaria.´

- Si uno de ustedes lanza un disparo, la princesa morirá ahogada – dijo Gora, causando que Sakura se estremeciera.

Sakura trago lentamente saliva y se dispuso a hablar – Por favor capitán déjeme aquí le prometo que estaré bien, no intente nada sino su barco volara en mil pedazos – dijo Sakura, ya que ella bien sabia que el barco pirata tenia muchas mas posibilidades de acabar con el otro barco.

-Princesa, jamás permitiremos que suceda tal cosa, ese criminal tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho –respondió el capitán.

- Cállense! Dense la vuelta y váyanse por donde vinieron o jamás volverán a ver a su princesa! – aquella había sido una gran advertencia pero el barco de Marmaria hizo caso omiso y un disparo fue escuchado.

- ¡¡¡Nooooo!!! – grito Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

Uno de los tripulantes del barco de Marmaria había disparado tratando de herir a Gorab pero al no haberlo logrado había sentenciado a su propio barco a la muerte ya que en segundos el barco estallo por los fuertes cañones lanzados del barco pirata.

Gorab tiro a Sakura por la borda y Syaoran aprovecho el descuido de los dos hombres que lo sujetaban y sin dudarlo se arrojo al mar en busca de la princesa.

_Fin de Flash back_

Syaoran se sostenía con uno de sus brazos de una pequeña tabla de madera y con otro brazo sostenía a Sakura de la cintura. Llevaba toda la noche en esa posición y ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo a Sakura, trato de subirse un poco mas a la tabla de madera pero no logro conseguirlo.

Su cabeza ya no le proporcionaba ideas, estaba demasiado cansado y el sol que comenzaba a salir causaba que su agotamiento aumentara, dejo que sus ojos se cerraran ya que sentía que no podía seguir despierto, el agua salada inundaba sus ojos haciendo que le ardieran.

Un peso se libero de su cuerpo lentamente y cuando trato de reaccionar se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sosteniendo a la princesa. Trato de abrir los ojos pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir frió por que ya no se encontraba dentro del agua y la leve brisa que se sentía agitaba su cabello causándole escalofríos.

Logro abrir un poco los ojos y vio a la princesa alado de el, lo cual lo hizo sentir aliviado y por fin quedo dormido.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Varios barcos de carga se hallaban junto a un gran muelle. Muchos hombres acarreaban corderos y comida al barco que pronto zarparía a su destino.

Más allá del muelle se apreciaban variados tipos de plantas y arbustos, entre ellos palmeras por estar cerca de la costa.

La arena era sumamente lisa, con un tono cremoso y varios botes comenzaban a rozar aquella blanca arena.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Syaoran a quien no tardo en reconocer, el muchacho aun dormía, con una de sus manos se apoyo para levantarse y miro a su alrededor admirando el paisaje, toda su ropa estaba completamente mojada por lo que comenzó a temblar.

Sintió como un hombre la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba a una camilla para después ser transportada a otro lugar, no entendía por que, pero no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar así que se tranquilizo y se volvió a quedar dormida.

-------------------------------------------------------

Un gran castillo se alzaba en medio de la ciudad, sus paredes eran grises y cada pasillo era custodiado por hombres de traje rojo con armas de fuego. En la parte superior de las murallas, por cada 10 metros había un caño de color oscuro que también eran vigilados por hombres armados.

- Solo hemos encontrado a dos sobrevivientes, son una jovencita y un muchacho de corta edad.

- Esta bien, llévenlos adentro y bríndenles la atención necesaria – dijo una bella joven de cabellos negros y un vestido azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos amatistas.

-------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran despertó en una cama con sabanas cómodas y cuando intento levantarse se percato de que su ropa aun seguía mojada, miro a su lado izquierdo y encontró ropa limpia, se extraño un poco por lo sucedido ya que no sabia porque se encontraba ahí, pero aun así tomo la ropa y se cambio.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura abrió los ojos y en cuanto pudo levantarse, se escucho el abrir de la puerta y dos sirvientas entraron.

Tomaron a Sakura de la mano y aprovechando su estado de confusión la llevaron a cambiarse de ropa.

Sakura pudo recordar su vida en su palacio, como cuando cada mañana sus tres sirvientas iban a ayudarla a ponerse los ajustados vestidos largos y elegantes.

- Me podrían decir que es lo que hago aquí?

- Señorita, la encontraron en medio del mar después de una gran explosión y la trajeron aquí. La señorita Tomoyo fue tan amable y acepto recibirla aquí.

- Tomoyo?

- Así es, es la dueña de esta residencia.

- Ya veo, y me puedes decir que ciudad es esta? – pregunto Sakura.

- Estamos en Eligen, una de las tres islas que tiene el país de Marmaria.

- Una isla! – exclamo Sakura con emoción y rápidamente fue hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas dejando que los rayos del sol tocaran su rostro. Miro hacia fuera admirando como el agua del mar lucia tan tranquila y como se podía escuchar el sonido de las olas.

Después salio de la habitación dispuesta a encontrar a la dueña de tan bella residencia, primero recorrió un pequeño pasillo admirando las bellas pinturas que colgaban de las blancas paredes, al final del pasillo bajo por unas escaleras encontrándose en la planta baja.

- Señorita…- saludo un mayordomo haciendo una reverencia frente a Sakura.

- Disculpe, sabe donde puedo encontrar a la dueña de esta residencia?.

- Hasta que por fin despertaste – dijo una tercera voz.

- Syaoran, así que tú también estas aquí – respondió Sakura sin asombro.

- La señorita Tomoyo te esta esperando en el jardín.

- Me podrías decir donde se encuentra el jardín?

- Por supuesto, sígueme…

---------------------------------------------------

- Oh! Tú debes ser Sakura, No sabes el gusto que me da conocerte! – dijo una alegre joven.

- Es un placer conocerla señorita Tomoyo.

- Vamos, siéntense!...- después se dirigió a una sirvienta- serias tan amable de traernos tres tazas de te.

- Claro señorita- respondió formalmente la sirvienta y fue a cumplir lo que se le había pedido.

- Syaoran ya me ha contado la causa de su estadía aquí solo que no logro entender porque te capturaron a ti también – dijo la bella joven de ojos amatistas.

- Eh..- Sakura giro su cabeza para ver a Syaoran, ya que no sabia lo que en realidad el le había contado a Tomoyo de lo que sucedió, así que intento improvisar un poco – bien, lo que sucedió, fue que yo soy la hija de un lord muy reconocido en la capital entonces simplemente una noche me raptaron junto con Syaoran y pues bueno supongo que ya sabes lo que sucedió después – termino aliviada y volteo a ver a Syaoran para ver si lo que había dicho estaba bien y el asintió con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo, pero yo creo que podrán estar aquí a salvo ya que según Syaoran me ha contado el barco pirata estallo y ustedes lograron escapar así que pueden quedarse aquí cuanto les guste- respondió Tomoyo con una calida sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias – contestaron ambos al unísono.

- Disculpe señorita Tomoyo, pero ya casi es hora de la reunión con el comandante del ejercito y le recuerdo que…

- Lo se, lo se, en un momento voy – Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento y se disculpo por tener que irse tan pronto, en unos segundos Sakura y Syaoran quedaron solos en medio del jardín.

- No quieres ir a dar un paseo por la costa?- pregunto Syaoran después de un largo silencio.

- Claro!, vamos- respondió alegremente Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------

La oscura noche cubría en su totalidad al cielo y hermosas estrellas alumbraban el mar.

Una joven dama se encontraba sentada en la arena y el agua llegaba a tocar sus descalzos pies. No estaba sola ya que un muchacho de cabello rebelde se encontraba junto a ella.

- Te arrojaste al agua después de que Gorab me tirara verdad? – pregunto Sakura.

- Así es – respondió secamente Syaoran jugueteando con una rama en la arena.

- Porque lo hiciste?

- No quería seguir permaneciendo ahí- dijo soltando la rama que estaba en una de sus manos.

- Es la única razón?- pregunto Sakura anhelando una respuesta.

- Tu que piensas? – cuestiono Syaoran.

- Es verdad, no puede haber otra razón – dijo sonriendo para si misma- eres un pirata después de todo.

- Puede ser, pero eso no me impidió salvarte.

- En ese caso, gracias. Pero pienso que debí haber muerto, ya que por mi culpa un barco completo estallo.

- No te culpes por las cosas que suelen suceder en la vida, no fue tu culpa – respondió Syaoran.

- Toda mi vida a estado rodeada de culpas, porque esta no podría ser un mas?

- No creo tener la respuesta correcta a eso, pero te puedo decir que la vida tiene un curso que nosotros no podemos detener. Es decir, no soy la persona indicada para decirte algo ya que yo vivo simplemente porque Dios me ha dado la vida y no encuentro una razón fija para luchar por conseguir algo así que no te culpes por que cosas que suceden, las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar, eso es todo.

Sakura se quedo mirando al mar y en un momento sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, lloraba en silencio como si no quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta de que se sentía verdaderamente triste, pero había alguien a su lado que si se dio cuenta de su tristeza y se quedo mirándola como si comprendiera todo el dolor que ella sentía.

Uno de sus brazos rodeo los hombros de Sakura y la acerco a el y después de unos segundos ella comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y abrazo a Syaoran como si jamás lo fuera a volver a ver y su llanto se hizo mucho mas fuerte haciendo que Syaoran la estrechara con ambos brazos mientras le susurraba:

- Te prometo, que jamás volveré a dejar que te culpes por algo que suceda, te lo prometo…

El llanto de Sakura comenzó a disminuir hasta que logro calmarse por completo. Los brazos de Syaoran empezaban a soltarla pero ella lo detuvo.

- No me sueltes – dijo Sakura.

- Tienes frió no es así?

- Por que lo dices?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por que estas temblando – respondió con una sonrisa.

….

Minutos atrás una extraña neblina comenzaba a cubrir la isla y la antes brisa se había convertido en viento que aumentaba su velocidad segundo a segundo.

La marea había comenzado a subir y la fría noche causaba que Sakura temblara.

- Es mejor que regresemos- dio Syaoran ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

Sus pasos rápidamente comenzaron a tener prisa ya que la lluvia se hacia presente.

----------------------------------------------

Ambos subían las escaleras con cautela ya que al parecer todos estaban dormidos y no querían despertarlos, de un momento a otro la gran casa se sacudió fuertemente y una explosión se escucho. Las luces comenzaron a encenderse y sirvientes salieron rápidamente por los pasillos para saber que era lo que había sucedido pero de nuevo volvió a suceder aquella "sacudida" en toda la casa ocasionando algunos gritos.

Syaoran se acerco a una de las ventanas para ver que era lo que sucedía y logro ver a mucha gente corriendo así que volteo a ver a Sakura.

- Sube a tu habitación- le ordeno.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto inocentemente Sakura.

Una fuerte explosión se volvió a escuchar.

- Sube a tu habitación¡¡ahora!!- grito Syaoran.

Sakura se extraño por aquella reacción mas aun así obedeció sin preocuparse por aquellas explosiones.

- Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Tomoyo, quien salía de su habitación encontrándose en el camino con Sakura.

- No lo se, pero es mejor que regrese a su habitación señorita, todo estará bien- le dijo Sakura tratando de calmarla.

Syaoran salio por la puerta principal y logro detener a un hombre que corría tratando de escapar de la explosión.

- ¡¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo?!- pregunto rápidamente.

- ¡Los piratas mi señor¡han llegado¡¡Y nos están atacando!!

Algunos disparos se escucharon a lo lejos y Syaoran logro ver el fuego que se alzaba en una de las casas cercanas a donde el se encontraba.

Jamás imagino que llegarían tan pronto, así que rápidamente entro por la puerta y subió las escaleras.

- Sakura!- grito ya que no sabia en que habitación se encontraba.

- Que sucede?- contesto Sakura saliendo del ultimo pasillo conectado al donde Syaoran se encontraba.

La puerta principal acaba de ser derrumbada y varios soldados gritaban por la presencia de la señorita Tomoyo, quien pronto fue escoltada fuera de aquel lugar, y los sirvientes trataban de huir apresuradamente.

- Vamonos de aquí- alcanzo a decir Syaoran para después tomar por la mano a Sakura quien aun no entendía que sucedía.

Ambos corrían ya fuera de la gran residencia, tratando de no ser alcanzados por los fuertes disparos.

Una explosión ocurrió cerca de ellos y Sakura pudo comprender lo que estaba causando tales cosas.

- Los piratas…- dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Syaoran, pero el no le respondió nada- no estoy tonta, esta explosión es por una bala de cañón del barco pirata ¡¿no es así?!

- No hay tiempo, debemos huir y con suerte no lograran reconocernos- atino a decir Syaoran.

- ¿Que no lo sabes?, esto es una isla!, nos encontraran a como de lugar, nos buscaran en donde sea!

Syaoran se detuvo por un momento y reflexiono para después decir- no nos buscan…tu no le sirves a Gorab para nada, el piensa que estas muerta, pero estoy seguro que me buscan a mi. Huye y escóndete donde puedas, busca a la señorita Tomoyo, ella te dará la protección que necesitas.

- ¡¿Y que sucederá contigo?!- pregunto preocupada Sakura.

- Eso no importa, tú eres una princesa y la señorita Tomoyo ya lo sabe, así que vete ya.

- Se lo dijiste sin que yo me diera cuenta!...- reflexiono un poco entendiendo lo que había sucedido - ella actuó para que yo no lo supiera…por que hiciste esto!!?

Mirándola a los ojos Syaoran logro decir- Yo sabia que ellos vendrían por mí, jamás dejaran de buscarme, no podía dejar que tú corrieras peligro.

Sakura intento mirar a otro lado, sabia que pronto los encontrarían si no escapaban rápido – me prometiste que jamás dejarías que me volviera a culpar por algo, y si tu te vas me culpare por tu partida, así que cumple tu promesa y quédate conmigo!!- grito Sakura desesperada.

Syaoran la miro por un momento y reacciono, la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr de nuevo.

- ¡No puedo correr con vestido!- se quejo Sakura ya que no podía aumentar su velocidad con el largo vestido que llevaba puesto.

- No es momento para que te quejes, solo corre.

- ¡¡Ahh!!- un paso equivocado había causado que Sakura tropezara con el vestido que usaba y había caído al suelo.

- Vamos, levántate- retrocedió Syaoran para ayudar a su acompañante.

Sakura trato de levantarse pero no pudo.

- Mi tobillo!..

- No puede ser- Syaoran giro su cabeza y vio como hombres comenzaban a acercarse.

- Ya nos alcanzaron!, rápido vete!- grito Sakura a Syaoran.

- Ni lo pienses- respondió Syaoran y después intento levantar a Sakura en sus brazos- ¡¡Ahh!!

- ¡¡¡Nooo!!!- se horrorizo Sakura al ver la camisa de Syaoran comenzar a mancharse de sangre, un disparo lo había alcanzado en el hombro derecho.

Aun así Syaoran siguió intentado levantar a Sakura para poder huir de ahí.

- No lo hagas, te lastimaras mas…¡Syaoran detente!

------------------------Fin de capitulo------------------------------


	5. Silencio de luna llena

**Capitulo 5: Silencio de luna llena**

Al parecer la lluvia no tenía pensado parar en toda la noche, las gruesas gotas hacían eco en toda la cueva, el suelo estaba completamente húmedo.

Los llantos de niños pequeños daban una triste sinfonía al ambiente, y justo al final de la cueva, en un rincón apartado de toda señal humana y por donde no se lograba filtrar ni la mas mínima señal de luz de luna llena, se encontraba una muchacha con las piernas encogidas hasta el punto de que sus rodillas tocaban su frente, lloraba en silencio con los ojos hinchados y la garganta seca de tanto retener el llanto que hacia varias horas quería soltar.

Syaoran había insistido en no bajar a Sakura de sus brazos con la excusa del tobillo lastimado, pero Sakura bien sabia que lo del hombro de Syaoran era mucho mas grave. Ni siquiera podía recordar como habían logrado dar con aquella cueva, ahí habían encontrado varias personas refugiadas que los habían acogido cariñosamente.

Sakura sabia que tarde o temprano lograrían dar con ellos, ya que Gorab no parecía de ser de los que se daban por vencidos rápidamente. Como deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, no le gustaba estar ahí, todo era tan triste, tan oscuro y sentía una enorme soledad en su interior. Tenía mucho frío, la noche era verdaderamente helada y en aquella cueva se sentía aun más. ¿Donde se podría haber refugiado la señorita Tomoyo? Ella había sido muy amable con los dos, pero aun seguía sintiéndose un poco incomoda por que Syaoran le había contado quien era realmente.

Syaoran estaba parado al pie de la cueva y su cabello seguía bastante mojado, dejando escurrir varias gotas que caían en su rostro pensativo. No había querido que nadie tocara su herida, no había dejado que nadie lo ayudara, solo pidió un pedazo de tela y después se lo puso alrededor del hombro atándolo con un nudo. Muchas personas le habían dicho que si la bala seguía dentro de su cuerpo se podía infectar y eso si seria un grave problema, pero poco le había importado.

Llevaba ya varias horas en esa posición y no se había movido ni un centímetro, tampoco le había dirigido palabra alguna a Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La esperanza de encontrar a la princesa ya se había desvanecido, pero aun así se habían extendido muchos rumores en lo que decían que la princesa Sakura habían hecho un trato con los piratas, y que su supuesto secuestro era tan solo una farsa.

El pueblo cada vez estaba mas descontento, estaban hartos de vivir en la miseria y estar con miedo de que los piratas mataran a su familia, les quitaran su casa y todas sus partencias y en vez de recibir ayuda de su rey, el solo les pedía que buscaran a esa princesa, que Dios sabe donde se encontraba, por que desde ya casi un mes no la veían. A pesar de que la princesa no era de su agrado ya que muy pocos la habían tratado, muchos rezaban por que volviera y así el rey podría recuperar su cordura y enfrentarse a los piratas para sacarlos del país.

Pocos días atrás se habían comenzado a formar grupos encabezados por rebeldes, que quería quitar al rey Fujitaka del trono, pero aun eran muy pocos por lo que no podían hacer nada. La gente tenia miedo, se podía ver en sus rostros, pero nadie hacia algo, nadie los libraba de aquel temor, de la pobreza y el hambre que ya se había convertido en realidad; la vida comenzaba a hacerse muy monótona, todos los días los pequeños debían ir al mercado a robar algo para comer y llevar un poco de pan a sus casas. No había trabajo, no había dinero, no había nada.

Pero si acaso la culpa fuera de los piratas no se podían explicar como era posible que con tan solo invadir una ciudad o en dado caso varias ciudades, la economía del país se paralizara, bien la respuesta era muy obvia…desde hacia ya varios años muchos había predecido un tiempo de hambre y pobreza para el país, esto se debe a que el rey no compraba ni vendía acciones para duplicar la economía, no se exportaba nada al extranjero, y al ser Marmaria un país rodeado de mar no tenían países vecinos con los que comercializar. Si no se hacia algo pronto bien sabían que el país entraría en una crisis de la que seria casi imposible salir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se puso de pie cuando su llanto termino, aun su rostro seguía mojado por las lagrimas que habían escurrido de sus ojos, pero tenia que saber que era lo que le sucedía a Syaoran, tal vez estaba enojado por estar en esta situación por su culpa, o simplemente se sentía cansado…

-¿Syaoran?preguntó Sakura casi en un susurro.

Syaoran no volteo a verla, si no que siguió mirando hacia fuera.

-Te vas a resfriar si sigues mojándote, aun estando dentro de la cueva, hay gotas que-

- Ya lo se...-interrumpió secamente Syaoran.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse un tanto nerviosa, Syaoran estaba muy serio y al parecer no quería hablar en ese momento, así que mejor opto por marcharse.

-Mañana nos iremos de aquí…-dijo Syaoran causando que Sakura se detuviera.

-¿Como nos iremos?, si estamos atrapados, en cualquier momento nos pueden encontrar–respondió Sakura un poco alterada.

-Buscaremos la forma de hacerlo, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Iremos en busca de algún lugar seguro, espero encontrar un barco y así poder escabullirnos sin ser vistos.

-Pero… ¿¡de que estas hablando!? Syaoran…a donde huiremos, Gorab nos encontrara donde quiera que estemos, y ¡no!, no me digas que solo eres tu, por que yo también estoy en esto, después de todo yo deje que me llevaran con ellos…

-¿Que has dicho?, tu me dijiste que mientras estabas dormida te habían secuestrado.

-Oh por favor, es casi imposible que no me hubiera despertado mientras me sacaban del castillo.-contestó irónicamente.

-Quieres decir…-analizo un poco antes de contestar-que te diste cuenta que te estaban secuestrando y ¿los dejaste que te llevaran hasta el barco?... ¡por que hiciste eso!

-¡Ya no quería estar dentro del castillo¡tu no tienes idea de lo que es estar ahí!, todos los días es lo mismo, siempre estoy sola, todos me miran, todos murmuran¡ya no lo podía soportar!–grito Sakura sacando todo su enojo y causando que varias personas de las que se encontraban en la cueva voltearan a verlos.

-¿Y crees que es mejor vivir así¡Huyendo siempre¡no teniendo un lugar fijo para vivir¡tu no perteneces aquí!, deberías irte a tu palacio, ahí es donde deberías estar.

-Pues jamás escucharas que diga que me regresare a ese lugar¡nunca!-finalizó Sakura y después se volvió al rincón donde hacia rato había estado llorando, dejando a muchas personas sorprendidas, ahora todos los que estaban ahí sabían quien era ella en realidad, la verdad es que no había tenido la intención de ocultar su identidad pero hubiera sido mejor que no lo supieran.

Syaoran se quedo parado en el mismo lugar viendo como Sakura se adentraba cada vez mas en la cueva, después golpeo con el brazo sano con fuerza a la pared, tratando de liberar todas las ideas que tenia en la cabeza. El sabia muy bien que no era seguro que la princesa siguiera ahí, además, jamás se perdonaría si algo le llegase a suceder, aunque pensándolo por un momento… ¿Por que se preocupaba tanto por esa dichosa princesa?, si ella había escapado por propia voluntad de su palacio sin oponer resistencia a el que mas le daba. Se revolvió el cabello tratando de despejar su mente, lo mejor seria regresarla a su palacio, y acabar por fin con todo eso.

Una idea surgió en su mente, pero en vez de alegrarse su rostro se ensombreció tras el flequillo de su cabello.

El calido sol comenzaba a inundar de luz la cueva, y los bellos ojos de Sakura por fin lograban abrirse por completo. Al parecer, casi la mitad de las personas ya no estaban, a lo que suponía se habían ido a un lugar mas seguro. Syaoran nuevamente se encontraba parado al pie de la cueva¿es que acaso no había dormido?, se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente.

Syaoran volteo y vio que Sakura ya se había despertado, así que se dirigió a ella con paso lento y con su mirada clavada en sus ojos.

-Ya que te levantaste, es hora de irnos, un barco nos espera…

-¿Un barco?, de que hablas-pregunto inocentemente Sakura.

-Ayer en la noche, después de que te quedaste dormida, un soldado vino de parte de la señorita Tomoyo, y me informo que los piratas se encuentran lejos de aquí, casi al otro lado de la isla, por lo que tenemos tiempo de escapar-después de decir esto dirigió su mirada al suelo-hay un barco esperándonos, debemos irnos…escaparemos a otra isla cerca de aquí.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al descubrir que Syaoran ya había olvidado todo lo de ayer, y se levanto rápidamente para comenzar a seguir a su acompañante.

-¿No desayunaremos? Tengo mucha hambre, no he comido muy bien estos días-comentó Sakura mientras caminaba.

-En el barco nos darán de comer, no te preocupes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se comenzaba a sentir extrañadamente feliz, esa sensación le había invadido justo en el momento en que supo que se irían de ahí. Poco a poco algo dentro de ella había nacido…una nueva esperaza de vivir una vida totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. No soportaba estar en ese castillo encerrada, su espíritu era libre y le gustaba andar de un lado a otro, poco le importaba el dolor físico por caminar mucho o estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Le gustaba sentirse libre de cualquier presión o cualquier fuerza que la quisiera mantener quieta y encerrada.

Le parecía tan lejano aquel día en que la habían secuestrado, ya no sentía esa sensación de remordimiento, como tampoco se sentía perdida.

Por una razón, la cual no sabia explicar, el hombre que estaba a su lado le hacia sentir una paz que jamás había experimentado.

En su mente imagino mil aventuras que por seguro estaban por comenzar. Al parecer, después de todo, los piratas le traerían algo bueno y sin darse cuenta le proporcionarían a Sakura muchas experiencias.

No podía esperar por subir al barco y llegar a esa isla que había mencionado Syaoran. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…que por desgracia no duraría mucho.

Syaoran miraba con extrañeza a Sakura, desde que habían comenzado a caminar su mirada se mostraba perdida, pero a decir verdad se le hacia bastante divertida esa situación.

Sin darse cuenta Sakura había tropezado varias veces con piedras haciendo que su vestido cada vez se desgastara más, pero ella no mostraba ningún signo de darse cuenta de ello.

Se quedo observándola durante unos minutos viendo como su expresión cambiaba cada poco, de repente ponía una sonrisa o cambiaba a un semblante serio o misterioso e incluso en algunas ocasiones le parecía que había echo una mueca de susto, pero al final una sonrisa sincera se asomo en sus labios y así se quedo, contemplándola hasta que llegaron al muelle en el que el barco les esperaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fresca brisa agitaba su cabello conforme el barco avanzaba. La princesa disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje que se posaba ante sus ojos. Recordaba que Syaoran le había dicho tardarían medio día en llegar a su destino, no le preocupaba mucho cuanto tiempo les llevaría en llegar, después de todo ya no tenia hambre y además el día estaba muy agradable.

Después de haber ingresado al barco los tripulantes les habían dado todas las atenciones posibles. El capitán, de nombre Eriol, se había presentado con ellos dándoles a conocer que era el hermano de la señorita Tomoyo.

-Ella se encuentra bien, muy lejos de aquí-había dicho el joven Eriol después de que Sakura preguntara el estado de la dulce dama que los había recibido días atrás.

Sakura siguió mirando el mar, perdiéndose en la forma de sus olas. Después oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, y en cuanto el muchacho logro colocarse a su lado, ella supo al instante que se trataba de Syaoran. No entendía por que, pero después de haber estando en compañía de aquel muchacho podía distinguir su presencia en donde quiera que el estuviera, ya fuera cerca o lejos de ella.

En vez de que el cuerpo de ella se tensara al sentir su cercanía, se relajo, cosa que no hacia cada vez que estaban juntos. Giro su rostro y se quedo admirándolo. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Syaoran estaba hablando, ya que abría y entrecerraba sus labios constantemente, pero no lo estaba escuchando, se había quedado examinando cada una de las facciones del muchacho.

Syaoran comenzaba a molestarse al darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba tan perdida que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho. No pensaba repetírselo, así que opto por dar media vuelta e irse de ahí.

-No, espera

La voz de Sakura lo detuvo e hizo que girara para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Haz decidido escucharme?-pregunto fríamente.

-Yo…uhm…lo siento-balbuceo la joven-¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo?

-No tiene importancia. Pronto llegaremos.

Una extraña alegría inundo a Sakura al saber que pronto estarían fuera del alcance de los piratas, aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo, y además ella estaría aun mas lejos de su odioso palacio. Avanzo con paso lento sin saber realmente lo que hacia y sin si quiera pensarlo se recargo en el pecho de Syaoran y lo abrazo, sintiendo como el se ponía tan rígido como una piedra.

Syaoran tardo unos momentos en poder reaccionar…aquella princesa le había abrazado, de hecho, lo estaba haciendo justo ahora. Su mente estaba demasiado confusa como para poder mandar una orden directa a su cuerpo y supiera lo que debía hacer. Se encontraba totalmente tenso pero la chica lo seguía abrazando con tal ternura que hizo que comenzara a relajarse. Pudo sentir el calor que ella le brindaba y sin poder resistirlo más, le correspondió el abrazo. Ahora ya no le importaba si ella fuera una princesa o si el era un pirata. Solo por ese momento quería sentirse una persona normal, abrazando a aquella persona que le transmitía tranquilidad y que le hacia sentir cosas aun inexperimentadas por el. Quería fundirse en ese abrazo dejando atrás el miedo de que pronto la perdería.

-Gracias-susurro la joven.

Y entonces fue cuando él lo comprendió, y el mundo se le vino abajo. Tan alto había escalado ya que no se había dado cuenta de que la caída seria muy dura. Ella le estaba agradeciendo por que se sentía correspondida, protegida, porque irían a un lugar lejos de los problemas, lejos de sus miedos. Se sintió miserable y a la vez se odio a si mismo por haberle mentido a la única persona que en realidad le importaba.

No podía decirle la verdad del verdadero lugar a donde se dirigían. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de apartar la idea de que ella le odiaría para siempre. No entendía por que, pero se aferro a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si todas sus esperanzas estuvieran a punto de desvanecerse.

Sakura pudo sentir como el la atraía a su cuerpo con demasiada intensidad, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pero no quiso apartarse. Y así se quedaron hasta que el capitán Eriol les hablo para que comieran algo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura salía felizmente de su camarote después de haber dormido por un buen rato, había escuchado algunos gritos de alegría y supuso que era por que ya habían llegado. Subió rápidamente a la cubierta y su sonrisa se borro de sus labios. Avanzo con miedo hacia la punta del barco negándose interiormente a creer lo que veían sus ojos. Después, sus ojos se desviaron por un momento y encontró a Syaoran de espaldas a ella. Ahogo un grito.

El lo había sabido todo este tiempo, el la había engañada. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una mentira.

Syaoran se giro lentamente hacia ella y trato de no mirarla a los ojos, le dolería demasiado ver su rostro decepcionado. Pero no pudo evitarlo y levanto la mirada y lo que vio lo hirió profundamente. Sakura reflejaba terror en sus ojos y de ellos salían silenciosas lágrimas que llegaban a desaparecer poco después de tocar su barbilla. Intento acercarse un poco, pero se detuvo al ver como Sakura retrocedía.

- Yo…

No sabia realmente que decir, es decir¿que era lo que debía explicarle?, que la había engañado haciéndole creer que irían a una isla muy lejos de ahí?

-No me hagas esto…por favor-pronuncio con un hilo de voz. Después salio corriendo con dirección a su camarote, pensado que quizás de ese modo pudiera escapar al destino que le aguardaba en ese lugar.

-----------------------------------------------Fin del capitulo----------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, creo que sobra decir el perdón por la tardanza…no tengo palabras… ( ¡lo siento mucho!, mas tengo muy buenas noticias: ya podré estar actualizando cortantemente sin desaparecer! Eso si, debo avisarles que las actualizaciones serán cada 15 días ya que también tengo otros dos fics más en curso en los que también debo ponerme al corriente.

Veamos ahora el capitulo. Se quedo bastante interesante a mi parecer y debo confesarles que le corte un poco para hacer la espera un poco mas ansiosa (que mala soy S)…el siguiente capitulo lo tengo ya casi listo, pero como ya dije, podrán leerlo en 15 días

Ha aparecido Eriol y no precisamente como su parejita, sino como su hermano!, vaya quien lo hubiera imaginado hehe, espero que no me maten! ….Y además nuestros dos protagonistas han comenzado a sentir unos sentimientos un tanto tiernos no creen?, pero vaya que en esta historia se la veran difícil para que triunfe su amor…esperemos que al final queden juntos no?...todo depende de mi imaginación

Y sin mas que decir , me despido no sin antes mandarles un enorme abrazo y una gran disculpa….

Espero sus comentarios

Un beso

* * *


	6. Noche de lagrimas

**Capitulo 6****: Noche de lágrimas**

Loa habitantes de la capital de Marmaria continuaban con sus tareas diarias, todo parecía calma pero aun así llevaba consigo un entorno triste e infeliz. Todos los ciudadanos tenían un semblante un tanto sombrío y los niños no jugaban en las calles ni se divertían. La ciudad estaba desierta, sucia y oscura; los mendigos estaban recargados contra las paredes de las casas y los muros que rodeaban el castillo, esperando ver a un alma solitaria para pedirle un poco de limosna. Los pobres cada día iban en aumento, los callejones estaban llenos de ladrones de temprana edad. La pobreza y el hambre los habían llevado a dedicarse a tan deplorable oficio. Los enfermos no tenían dónde ir, si no podían pagar atención medica se quedaban en las calles o iban pidiendo ayuda de casa en casa, lo que les ocasionaba grandes heridas en los pies y en todo el cuerpo.

De pronto, el pacífico silencio fue interrumpido por varios pescadores y guardias de las costas. Todos ellos se dirigían al palacio con excelentes noticias para su no tan querido rey.

-¡La princesa ha regresado!

-¡La princesa Sakura ha vuelto!-gritaban mientras corrían por las calles.

Muchas personas salieron de sus casas para poder enterarse de la noticia. Otros, por su parte, corrían al muelle para ver dónde estaba su princesa. Inocentemente creían que con ella todas sus desgracias se irían ya que por fin el rey decidiría arrojar a los piratas de su amado país. Se empujaban unos a otros tratando de ver a la joven figura de la princesa, algunos quedaban asombrados al realmente verla, otros la miraban con indiferencia pero todas la caras estaban dirigidas a ella.

-----------

Un soldado entró corriendo por la gran puerta del palacio, todos los guardias le miraron extrañados. ¿Qué se creía para entrar así?

-Mi rey…la princesa…ha vuelto-dijo Yamasaki, respirando agitadamente por haber corrido tan rápido.

Fujitaka miró un poco confundido al soldado, en ese momento no se encontraba muy dispuesto para oír sus bromas. Le observó por un momento y después creyó en sus palabras, se quedó estático unos cuantos segundos hasta que volvió a oír la voz de Yamasaki.

-La princesa viene en compañía del señor Eriol Hiragisawa, el hermano de la señorita Tomoyo. El es quien la ha traído. Me han informado que con ellos también viene el muchacho pirata que fue capaz de robar a la princesa.

-Tráiganlos de inmediato, quiero ver a mi hija-respondió Fujitaka con voz áspera y un poco seria. En otro momento se hubiera enfurecido al instante al saber que el pirata estaba ahí, y el mismo en persona hubiera ido a destrozarlo en mil pedazos, pero ahora se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo. No sabía qué le había sucedido, ahora se comportaba de una manera muy diferente, era cálido y bondadoso con las personas, pero jamás salía de su castillo por temor a los reproches de la gente. La ausencia de Sakura le había hecho tocar fondo y darse cuenta de todos y cada uno de sus errores. Ahora entendía que después de la muerte de Nadeshiko no le había prestado la atención necesaria a su hija y con su pueblo había sido un rey cruel y despreocupado, incluso había permitido que los piratas se adueñaran de gran parte del país. Pero ahora, su actitud había cambiado radicalmente. Una sonrisa en su rostro podía apreciarse todos los días y Sonomi incluso llegaba a tolerarlo mas de lo que ya hacía.

Dentro de él no podía caber más felicidad, por fin había vuelto su adorada hija, su pequeña Sakura. Se dispuso a ir a su encuentro, por lo que se levantó del trono y caminó por los amplios pasillos del palacio.

----------

Sakura caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo de las calles, no escuchaba los murmullos de la gente, no quería saber nada de ese mundo del que tanto había querido huir. Aun se podían apreciar ciertos destellos cristalinos en sus ojos causados por las lágrimas derramadas hacia un rato en la discusión que había tenido con Syaoran.

_Flash Back_

Syaoran siguió a la princesa justo después de que esta saliera corriendo a su camarote. Tenía que explicarle sus razones, ella debía entender. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y trato de poner sus ideas en orden, no sabia que debía explicar. Era cierto que Syaoran no era un hombre de muchas palabras y que además se le dificultaba enormemente encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar lo que sentía.

El muchacho aparto todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a entrar, ni si quiera se molesto en llamar a la puerta. Cuando entro no vio a Sakura, pero después la encontró sentada cerca de la ventana con la mirada perdida en la costa a la que cada vez se acercaban mas.

-Syaoran solo vete, quiero estar sola. Prefiero pasar estos últimos momentos tranquila-dijo secamente Sakura sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-Hablas como si el llegar ahí fuera una muerte segura.

-Y lo es, ¿no te das cuenta a donde me has traído? No tienes idea de lo que me espera ahí.

-¿Que puede pasarte allá? Tan solo estar rodeada de sirvientes y grandes lujos. Cerca de tu gente y de protección inigualable. ¿De que te serviría que te hubieras ido conmigo? Eres tonta, no sabes apreciar lo que realmente tienes.

Sakura siguió mirando la ventana y logro ver su propio reflejo en el. Se sentía tan culpable, por que Syaoran tenía mucha razón en sus palabras. Ella jamás había aprovechado todo lo que la vida le había regalado.

-Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí.

-Se lo que es necesario saber. No puedes escapar a tus responsabilidades. Todo este tiempo pensé que podría protegerte, que incluso podía ayudarte a que no te culparas mas por todo lo que sucedia-respondio forzadamente. Aquellas palabras le eran muy difíciles de decir y al parecer Sakura no notaba eso-pero me he dado cuenta de que he estado haciendo mal, por que en vez de que enfrentes tus problemas huyes y lloras desconsoladamente. ¡Debes ser fuerte! Lucha contra aquello que te aflige y no te culpes por lo irremediable. Te he traído aquí porque es lo mejor para ti.

-Basta, ya no sigas-sollozo la princesa cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos intentando no escuchar.

-¡Tienes que entender Princesa! Tú perteneces a otro mundo muy diferente al de las personas comunes y corrientes. Debes ver por tu pueblo, tu gente y no esconderte tras un mar de lágrimas.

Sakura pudo notar como Syaoran no la había llamado por su nombre, si no se había dirigido a ella como "princesa". Algo iba mal ahí. Jamás le había llamado así, solo un par de veces cuando se enojaba o desesperaba por algo que ella decía.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto intentando entender el comportamiento del muchacho.

-No evadas el tema.

-Solo quiero entender porque te comportas de esta manera conmigo. Tu sabias lo mucho que temía volver. ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Que sucedió?

Syaoran la miro con tristeza y después poso sus ojos en el suelo. Sentía que su mente explotaría en cualquier segundo, jamás se había imaginado que llegaría a decir tanto.

-Es solo que me di cuenta que…me importas ¡Maldita sea!-grito con rabia como si se reprochara el sentir ese extraño sentimiento. No quería admitirlo pero era la verdad. Se había enamorado de esa princesa y lo único que quería era alejarla de el para que estuviera a salvo. El jamás le podría dar una vida cómoda, sin peligros, no tenía nada que ofrecerle. No atreviéndose a mirarla, salió del camarote dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar.

_ Fin Flash Back_

Hacia unos momentos habían pasado el muelle. Sakura no le había dirigido palabra alguna y temía por si acaso ella seguía molesta a causa de la discusión de unos momentos. Aun se mantenía firme ante la decisión que había tomado y estaba completamente dispuesto a sufrir sus consecuencias. De vez en cuando notaba como Sakura le miraba de reojo y no podía evitar sonrojarse ¡Dios mío, se estaba comportando como un loco enamorado! Sacudió su cabeza intentando en vano quitarse aquellos pensamientos, pero algo logro captar su atención: los murmullos de la gente.

-Es Syaoran Li

-¡El pirata Syaoran!

-¡Han venido a atacarnos!-gritaba y murmuraba la gente.

Los guardias que les acompañaban lo miraron con desconfianza. Ellos jamás habían conocido al pirata llamado Syaoran ya que solo los pescadores que habían cruzado el mar alegaban que era él. El muchacho caminaba con el rostro ensombrecido por el flequillo que le caía en la frente. Todos callaban en cuanto los veían pasar, muchos llegaban a saludar a la princesa, pero nadie se atrevía a levantar demasiado la voz.

En el barco se habían quedado la mayoría de los tripulantes y con ellos su capitán. Eriol se paseaba un tanto nervioso de un lado a otro. Algo le inquietaba, se podía ver a través de sus ojos.

-No debí haberle echo caso a ese Li-murmuro para si mismo-aunque pensándolo bien, esto podría traer divertidas consecuencias.

Eriol Hiragisawa sonrió para sus adentros y los marineros lo miraron con extrañeza. Era verdad que el joven Eriol era un gran líder pero había ocasiones como esa en que los desconcertaba.

**------------**

El enorme palacio se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Lo recordaba a la perfección, después de todos no había estado tanto tiempo fuera de ahí. La verdad era que no le era muy grato volver a "casa", si es como se le pudiera llamar a ese lugar. Los guardias de la entrada hicieron una reverencia un tanto exagerada cuando llego. Para su sorpresa, Fujitaka la estaba esperando con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Aquella que había desaparecido muchos años atrás.

-Papa-dijo en un susurro la princesa.

No pudiendo resistir más la tentación, Sakura se arrojo a los brazos de su padre y ambos se abrazaron con ternura tratando de transmitir con ese simple gesto un mar de sentimientos, amor, cariño, felicidad, pero sobre todo, perdón.

Su tía Sonomi no se encontraba ahí, y eso era bastante extraño ya que ella siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en el palacio. El ambiente estaba seco y un poco tenso. Fujitaka aparto con delicadeza a su hija y dirigió una mirada fría a Syaoran, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

-Preséntate muchacho-ordeno el rey.

-Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, señor- respondió sin titubear.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí, en compañía de mi hija?

-Señor. Honorable rey Fujitaka. No tengo nada que decir por mi parte ya que mis acciones hablan por si solas y espero poder evitar todo esto e ir directamente a lo que usted desea hacer conmigo.

Fujitaka lo miro con seriedad. La valentía de aquel muchacho le impresionaba y aun mas que el siendo tan joven fuera el autor de tantas atrocidades según sus informantes.

-Arréstenlo.

-¡No! Papa ¿de que hablas?-exclamo Sakura y detuvo a los guardias antes de que apresaran a Syaoran-¿Cuáles son los cargos?

-Secuestro, piratería y homicidio-respondió automáticamente Syaoran con sus ojos fijos en los de Sakura.

La princesa llevo una mano a sus labios. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? No lo podía creer, el solo se había delatado, pero además se había sumado cargos que no le correspondían. Sakura corrió y se interpuso entre los guardias y el muchacho. No iba a permitir que se lo llevaran. Detrás de ellos unas sirvientas se apresuraron a ir por ella sujetándola de los brazos y jalándola para que se apartara de ahí.

-Por favor, ¡no, Syaoran, no me dejes, ¡no dejes que me lleven!

Syaoran trataba de mantener seriedad en su rostro, aunque por dentro quería ir tras ella, sabia que así las cosas debían ser, ¡por que ella no lo entendía!

-Vamos princesa, venga con nosotros, el solo es un mal hombre. Ya recibirá su castigo.

-¡Déjenme! ¡No! Syaoran – gritaba Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos mientras una de las criadas la sostenía para que no huyera.

-¡Llévenselo! – grito el general a otros soldados, quienes obedecieron rápidamente y tomaron a Syaoran de los antebrazos y viendo que el no ponía resistencia alguna fácilmente le lograron amarrar las muñecas y después lo fueron empujando para que caminara.

- ¡No!, ¡Syaoran huye!, ¡déjenlo en paz!, el no tiene nada que ver en esto…¡¡¡por favor!!!-grito con desesperación y miro a su padre con suplica pidiéndola con la mirada que detuviera tal injusticia. Pero el rey no hizo nada, tan solo con un ademan de la mano dio la orden por finalizada y los guardias se llevaron a Syaoran a las mazmorras.

**----------**

Su mente estaba vacía, no podía pensar ni si quiera en algo que gritar para desahogarse. Sus ojos apenas y se podían mantener abiertos, estaban cansados de tanto llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que el destino fuera tan cruel como para haber dejado que todo esto sucediera? ¿Era acaso que a causa de su insensatez esta estuviera ocurriendo?, si tan solo ella no se hubiera dejado llevar por aquellos piratas esa noche, tal vez nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. No pudo contenerse por mas tiempo y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, la verdad era que siempre se había sentido sala, completamente fuera de ligar sin nadie que mostrara un verdadero afecto hacia ella y ahora que había conocido a una persona que se preocupaba por ella el destino se la había arrebatado y en unas cuantas horas se iría para siempre. No quería que sucediera, no iba a permitir que sucediera.

Se levanto del suelo y cerro sus puños con fuerza por unos momentos, después quito bruscamente todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente. Se topo con la puerta, aquella puerta que le impedía salir. Giro la perilla aun sabiendo que no se abriría pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, tiro con fuerza tratando de abrirla pero no dio resultado. Ahogo un grito de desesperación y golpeo la puerta con tal frustración que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. No sabía por que se estaba comportando de esa manera, porque algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que fuera al encuentro de Syaoran. No podía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, pensaba que tan solo era una a ferracion a una esperanza, algo que no quería perder…ese sentimiento tan profundo, tan tierno y puro no podía ser más que amor. Si, así era, no tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo había sucedido pero sabia que no tenia tiempo de preguntarse cuando había surgido.

Giro su cabeza buscando algo y rápidamente fue y tomo una silla. Sin pensarlo comenzó a golpear la puerta con una fuerza que ni siquiera ella sabia que tenia. No iba a permitir que Syaoran muriera, no iba a dejar que esa luz se extinguiera. A pesar de los obstáculos segura adelante, como él le había enseñado, buscando soluciones.

Una grieta se abrió en el centro de la puerta y Sakura siguió golpeando hasta que comenzó a hacerse más grande. Después dejo la silla a un lado y empujo con fuerza. No daba resultado. ¡Dios ayúdame! Pensaba la princesa. Siguió intentando, una…dos…tres veces mas golpeo y su corazón se acelero al saber que lo estaba logrando. La puerta crujió ruidosamente y se después se abrió dándole paso a Sakura para poder salir de ahí. No se detuvo a verificar si algún guardia había subido a ver lo que sucedía solo corrió con dirección a los calabozos, gracias a Dios todos los pasillos estaban desiertos facilitándole el paso para lograr llegar rápidamente. Giro unas cuantas esquinas y bajo por un considerable numero de escaleras hasta que llego al lugar mas oscuro del castillo.

-----------

Syaoran se encontraba sentado en el áspero suelo, las paredes eran completamente grises y tan solo una pequeña luz se lograba filtrar tras las rejillas de la ventana. Estaba solo pero lo extraño era que no se sentía frustrado por estar en esa situación, al contrario, creía que había hecho lo correcto.

Ella no podía permanecer a su lado, a pesar del poco tiempo de tenerla a su lado, había comprendido que disfrutaba de su compañía, de su aroma, de toda ella…pero en el fondo sabia que no podía retenerla en un mundo al que no partencia. Ella era una princesa, una persona destinada a ser servida, a gobernar y estar llena de lujos.

Su cabeza estaba llena de tantas ideas que no sabia que pensar, era irónico pensar que el se estuviera preocupando por ella, por Dios!, si era un pirata!, un ser temido por las personas, un ser que no tenia compasión y robaba cuanto podía a las personas, alguien que no sabia por que había venido al mundo, que vivía sin un por que cada día, que caminaba sin un rumbo fijo en su destino dejando que la marea guiara su futuro… como podía alguien como el ser parte de la vida de la princesa Sakura? Pero aun así, a pesar de todo, de cada obstáculo, de los problemas y de estar separados…la amaba.

-Syaoran…- susurro alguien entre la oscuridad.

El pobre muchacho creyó haber imaginado una voz, tal ves era tanto el anhelo por ver a esa persona que ahora su misma mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Por favor respóndeme…se que estas ahí. Soy yo…Sakura.

Al escuchar ese nombre el corazón de Syaoran comenzó a latir fuertemente y dio gracias por que la oscuridad cubriera su rostro y así su sonrojo no se viera al descubierto.

-Te lo suplico…-rogo la princesa con voz entre cortada.

-No deberías estar aquí-por fin respondió el prisionero.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí, te prometo que no dejare que te suceda algo. Todo va a estar bien.

-Princesa…le suplico que no se rebaje a hablar con un prisionero, más aun cuando este es un asqueroso pirata. No tiene caso.

-¡No digas eso! Yo se que no eres una mala persona. Hablare con mi padre y todo se va a solucionar-agrego Sakura.

-La sentencia se ejecutara al amanecer, ya no hay tiempo.

-¿Qué sentencia? ¡De que hablas! Syaoran que han dicho, ¡Dímelo! – grito con desesperación y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poder contenerse.

Syaoran aparto la mirada de los ojos esmeralda de la princesa y miro al suelo. Se sorprendía al saber que ella no estaba al tanto de las cosas.

_Flash Back_

En menos de una hora, regresaron por el. Lo fueron empujando escaleras arriba hasta que llego al primer piso, después entraron en una sala amplia y un tanto sombría. El rey Fujitaka estaba sentado hasta el fondo del gran salón con el rostro inexpresivo. Todos los demás presentes estaban de pie, había varios campesinos y unos cuantos soldados. De pronto entro un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, miro a Syaoran con desprecio y después se coloco un poco mas adelante que el rey. Todos miraban expectantes al general Touya, esperando que comenzara con el juicio. Muchos esperaban que un juez se presentara para llevar a cabo la sentencia pero al parecer a Touya era a quien le correspondían los casos de piratas.

Syaoran esperaba en su lugar en silencio, como si tan solo fuera un espectador más. Aun recordaba con claridad los gritos de Sakura pidiéndole que huyera, pero la verdad es que el no era un cobarde y por eso se encontraba ahí, sin oponer resistencia alguna.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-comenzó el general con voz fuerte.

-Syaoran Li-respondió sin titubear.

-¿De donde vienes?

-De ningún lugar-dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-¿A que te dedicas?-pregunto Touya tratando de no perder la paciencia con ese simple mocoso arrogante.

-A nada, por el momento no estoy ejerciendo ningún oficio

-Maldito bastardo…-susurro por lo bajo-entonces dime, Syaoran Li ¿A que te dedicabas?

-A la piratería, señor-después de decir esto no se atrevió a seguir mirando al general y bajo su mirada al suelo.

-¿Por qué secuestraste a la princesa? ¡Querías más de lo que ya han robado! ¿O acaso lo hiciste por simple placer?... ¿Que no te basta con lo que ya has hecho? ¡¡Como te atreves a llevarte a nuestra princesa!!

-Es una mujer muy bella, no me lo puede negar señor, tal vez fue el simple deseo de…-insinuó Syaoran tratando de retarlo.

-¡Como te atreves…idiota!-grito con enojo y comenzó a fruncir el seño peligrosamente, por lo que algunos soldados comenzaron a acercarse a él por si acaso intentaba matar al muchacho en uno de sus arranques de ira.

-Oh por favor, no creerá que acaso la pobre princesa haya tenido una aventura amorosa conmigo, ¿no es así?

Fujitaka miraba todo sin alterarse, en el fondo sabia que no había ocurrido nada o al menos rogaba a Dios por que así fuera. A pesar de todo, Syaoran le parecía una buena persona solo que por azares del destino le había tocado otro camino, obligándolo a ser lo que era ahora.

-Pagaras por todos tus crímenes pirata, no creas que te salvaras… ¡A la horca!

-¡Si! ¡A la horca!

-¡Mátenlo!

-¡¡Muerte al pirata!!-gritaban eufóricos los presentes.

-No alcanzaras a ver el amanecer…mocoso-finalizo el general.

----------Fin de Capitulo----------

**Notas de autora**:

Hola! Supongo que han de estar un poco molestos conmigo y con razón. Lamento haberme tardado mas de lo prometido (como se darán cuenta no fui bendecida con el don de la puntualidad ) pero mas que nada no fue por problemas de inspiración, por que de echo la lo tenia listo solo me faltaban dos escenas, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Me alcanzaron los exámenes y me fue imposible, pero asi IMPOSIBLE subir el capitulo.

Prometo que la próxima actualización será cumplida como debe ser : en 15 dias ( Chris junta sus manos rezando por que asi lo sea T.T), para ser mas exactos entre los primeros días de Noviembre.

Espero que su paciencia haya sido reecompenzada con este capitulo y que en verdad lo hayan disfrutado . Un saludo enorme a todos aquellos que me han dejado review. Muchisimas gracias.

Nos vemos en 2 semanas!

Un beso,

Christelle


	7. Ayuda inesperada

Capitulo 7: Ayuda inesperada

**-----------**

-¿Syaoran?..¿Te llevaron a juicio?... ¡Respóndeme!-grito con angustia Sakura.

-Tan solo faltan unas horas para que me lleven-respondió con voz neutra.

Esas simples palabras le hicieron saber a Sakura la sentencia que el "juez" había dictado. Por un momento creyó sentir que el corazón le dejaba de palpitar, que se quedaba sin aire, sin vida. De golpe volvió a la realidad y la desesperación se apodero de ella.

-¡No puede ser! No dejare que te lleven…de ninguna manera lo permitiré.

Syaoran se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a donde estaba Sakura, a pesar de estar tras las rejas podía sentir como si estuviera a lado de ella. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro fijamente.

-No hay nada que se puedas hacer. Este es mi destino

-¡No!...por favor Syaoran no digas eso. No me puedes dejar, no ahora que me he dado cuenta de que…-se detuvo para tomar aire por un momento, sus mejillas subieron de un tono pálido a uno rosado y después exhaló-…me he enamorado de ti.

Realmente el corazón parecía querer explotarle, la sangre no le podía subir más a sus mejillas. Se quedo sin palabras, aun no podía creer haber escuchado tal cosa.

-¿¡Que es lo que hace aquí, princesa!?-grito uno de los guardias.

Los dos se soltaron rápidamente de las manos y Sakura se puso en pie para dar la cara al guardia, se limpio un poco las lagrimas y se dispuso a hablar con el.

-Quiero ver a mi padre, de inmediato.

**----------**

Sus dos manos sostenían con fuerza su cabeza, trataba de pensar con tranquilidad pero el rostro de Sakura en su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz. Se había dado cuenta que su hija tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia el joven pirata, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que pronto sucedería. De pronto todo se le había venido encima y quería solucionarlo de la mejor manera, no sabia como pero tenia que hacerlo, empezando por Syaoran. Después, debía arreglar las cosas con su pueblo y encargarse del asunto de los piratas, hoy habían llegado nuevos informes de que cada vez se acercaban más a la capital. En cuanto se entero de la preocupante noticia había ordenado mandar unas tropas para que reforzaran las defensas de las demás ciudades pero debía comenzar a agilizarse.

-Últimamente has estado muy pensativo-dijo una voz femenina.

-Ah, Sonomi, ¿Dónde has estado? Supongo que ya te has enterado del regreso de Sakura.

-Así es, y también del pirata que la acompañaba. ¿Así que, mañana será ejecutado?-pregunto sin ningún interés.

-Eso es lo que han dicho, pero creo que es un buen muchacho.

-Ay Fujitaka, tu como siempre tan amable, ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que el fue quien te robo a tu hija? Debe pagar por lo que te ha hecho a ti y a toda esta gente trayendo a maleantes al país.

-Aun no estoy muy seguro si el fue quien la rapto y tampoco es muy probable que el sea quien trajo a los piratas.

-Es tu decisión, como sea tu eres el que dice quien muere y quien no, así de fácil-agrego con cierta ironía-por cierto, últimamente que has estado tan ocupado no he tenido tiempo de decirte de las cosas que me he enterado.

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno, pues ahora que Sakura había estado desaparecida, los criados han estado rumorando seriamente en contra de ella y he de decirte que se ha esparcido por toda la capital.

-No te entiendo, ¿de que estas hablando Sonomi?

-Pues de que la gente esta comenzando a sospechar que tu hija es…una bruja.

**----------**

El general Touya estaba en su escritorio, completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el joven soldado Yamasaki había entrado.

-General, necesito que me firme estos documentos-dijo Yamasaki, un muchacho joven de cabello corto y negro con ojos del mismo color.

-Si claro-respondió atómicamente-pero, ¿Qué haces aquí Yamasaki? Es aun muy temprano para que te presentes.

-Lo se señor, pero con todo el revuelco que hubo la noche anterior con el pirata Syaoran muchos no han descansado, temen una invasión por los demás piratas para rescatar a su capitán.

-Así que ese muchacho es un capitán eh…-razono Touya-bueno, es un perfecto anzuelo para traerlos acá, prepara a los soldados, que se alisten por si vienen.

-Si señor, pero…antes de irme, le pido de nuevo que me firme estos documentos-insistió el soldado.

El general firmo sin dudar, confiaba en su fiel soldado, pero lo que lo tenia tan ocupado y que realmente no lo había dejado dormir eran aquellas revueltas que estaban comenzando a originarse cerca de la capital. Muchos hombres estaban pensando en destronar a Fujitaka y no le parecía muy correcto, puede ser que el hombre haya cometido sus errores pero ahora estaba tratando de enmendarlos. Lo más alarmante era que si las revueltas tomaban fuerza, ni siquiera la armada del palacio podría detener la furia de los habitantes.

----------

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo conseguiremos? Los guardias del palacio están muy bien armados, no podremos penetrar-grito uno de los presentes.

-Tenemos de ventaja la cantidad, somos muchos, estoy seguro que algunos de nosotros podrán entrar y capturar al rey y a su hija.

Los demás asintieron y exclamaron que estaban de acuerdo. Todos los que se encontraban ahí estaban planeando atacar el palacio en unas horas, ya tenían a los hombres, algunas armas, pero la estrategia era lo que faltaba. Al ser simples campesinos no pudieron organizarse bien, en lo único que acordaron era que encarcelarían en las mazmorras al rey Fujitaka y a su hija la princesa Sakura. No tenían mucha gente de su lado, ya que muchos pensaban que las cosas estaban mejorando, pero ellos querían dar un cambio, aquel que los dejara gobernar el país y atacar a los piratas. Pocos argumentos pero muchos corazones valientes, tal vez no tenían la razón pero a veces el hambre y la sed de justicia juegan un papel más importante que la misma lógica.

El pobre pueblo estaba harto y a pesar de que su rey comenzaba a ser generoso con ellos, muchos jamás le perdonarían el abandono en el que los dejo.

-¡Alisten sus armas!-grito uno de los lideres sintiéndose como un valeroso guerrero a punto de comenzar una gran batalla.

**----------**

Fujitaka parpadeo un par de veces confundido. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

-¿Cómo has dicho Sonomi?-pregunto.

-Tal como lo escuchaste, querido primo-respondió la condesa.

-¡Pero no puede ser! Como es posible que estén diciendo semejantes cosas, ¿Acaso Sakura les ha dado motivos para…?

-¡Papa!- interrumpió Sakura entrando por la puerta.

-Sakura, ¿hija que haces aquí?...Deberías estar en tu cuarto-añadió con voz severa.

-Pretendías que me quedara ahí, ¿quieta sin hacer nada? Mientras mandan a Syaoran a la horca. Papa, no puedes dejar que lo hagan, te lo ruego-suplico Sakura.

-El dejo para que puedan hablar a solas-dijo Sonomi, y después agrego- ah por cierto Sakura, me da gusto que hayas vuelto.

Después se marcho y dejo a padre e hija solos. Fujitaka miro a Sakura con comprensión, una parte de el sabia que la muchacha sentía algo fuerte por el pirata. Pero tenía miedo de dejar a su hija a la merced de aquel hombre.

-Te lo pido papa, no dejes que lo lleven a la horca.

-Pequeña Sakura, lamento decirte que ya no hay nada que hacer. La decisión ya se tomo.

-¡Pero tu decides aquí! Puedes hacer que se le retiren los cargos. ¡Debes saber la verdad! El no me rapto, yo deje que lo hicieran. En el asalto al palacio…unos hombres entraron a mi habitación y yo no puse…no puse-no pudo continuar, las lagrimas brotaron por si solas de sus ojos y un nudo se formo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

El rey se impresiono por lo que su hija acababa de confesar, pero no por eso se detuvo para acercarse a ella y abrazarla, transmitiéndole ese amor que tanto tiempo le había faltado.

-Debes escucharme…-hipo la princesa- Syaoran no es un hombre malo, lo que sucedió fue que…

-¡Vayan por ellos!-grito un hombre destrozando la puerta para poder entrar. De un momento a otro el gran salón se lleno de hombres y mujeres violentos que buscaban apresar al rey y a su hija.

Fujitaka abrazo a su hija con fuerza y llamo a los guardias, pero nadie vino en su auxilio. Estaban acorralados contra más treinta personas enfurecidas. No había salida.

----------

Al parecer las olas no les facilitarían llegar a su destino. Llevaban persiguiéndolos por días y ya ansiaban ver el rostro de Syaoran cuando volvieran a verlo.

-¡Vamos muévanse! ¡Las velas! Quiero más velocidad…más velocidad-gritaba y murmuraba a la vez Gorab. Llevaba deseado ese momento por días y ahora, muy pronto, se haría realidad. En unas cuantas horas llegarían a la capital de Marmaria y podría tener a Syaoran en sus manos.

La pequeña llovizna se había convertido en una verdadera tormenta y el estar en medio del mar les dificultaba mas avanzar, pero no cesaría hasta dar muerte a ese asqueroso muchacho, a aquel que alguna vez llego a llamar…capitán.

-----------

Las voces de hombres entrando hicieron que despertara de ese largo sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos y de inmediato llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, le doria horriblemente. Al verse la mano pudo distinguir ciertos destellos rojos, y entonces lo recordó. La habían golpeado sin importarles nada, esos hombres que habían llegado armados al palacio. Ahora se encontraba dentro de una celda, en las mazmorras justo donde antes había estado Syaoran. Busco por los rincones pero no logro encontrar a su padre ¿A dónde se lo habían llevado? Volvió a tocarse la herida en la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor. Después vio entre las rejas al preso que llevaban, entre asombro pudo distinguir…a su tía Sonomi.

-¡Suéltenme, malditos bastardos! ¿¡Que se creen!?-gritaba la duquesa a los hombres.

Después de meterla en una celda, Sakura no volvió a oír ruidos más que los sollozos de Sonomi. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y un olor a humedad se esparcía por todo el lugar, incluso a lo lejos creyó ver una rata escabullirse entre los rincones. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, no entendía que era lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué la gente del pueblo se había comportado de aquella manera? No lograba entenderlo, de una y mil maneras trato pero no encontró la respuesta. Unos minutos después empezó a escuchar un gran murmullo que a cada segundo crecía con intensidad. Los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a salir y desde la pequeña ventanilla con rejillas de por medio se logro filtrar un poco de luz. Se levanto del lugar donde estaba con pesadez y dolor, todo su cuerpo se estremecía a cada movimiento, cuando logro ponerse de pie se acerco para ver que era lo que sucedía afuera. Y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

-No puede ser-susurro para ella misma y ahogo un sollozo.

Pudo ver claramente la figura de Syaoran a lo lejos, caminando con las manos atadas y un soldado a su izquierda conduciéndolo directamente a la horca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente y el cansancio la venció dejando que se desmayara en pleno suelo.

**----------**

La muchedumbre estaba reunida entorno a la horca. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir desde el lejano horizonte, pudo ver sus rayos traspasando con tranquilidad las aguas del inmenso mar. Cuantas veces había visto el bello amanecer en su barco y ahora, no los vería más. Tantas ideas pasaban por su cabeza que prácticamente se ausento del momento. No recordaba con claridad cuando fue que se convirtió en pirata, realmente no recordaba nada de su pasado pero poco le importaba. Logro ver al general Touya hablando con algunos hombres en la lejanía y aun sentía la mirada preocupante de Sakura sobre sus hombros. Desde la noche anterior no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Por una parte se aliviaba de no verla, ya que así la carga de caminar directo hacia la muerte se hacia mas ligera, pero tal vez el contemplar una vez mas sus ojos no le vendría nada mal.

-Syaoran-susurro alguien por lo bajo.

El muchacho giro lentamente su cabeza y vio a uno de los soldados a su izquierda. Pero si era… ¡Eriol! ¿Qué se supone que hacia ahí? El debió de haberse ido desde hace mucho, tendría que estar ya de regreso en su isla.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?-a pesar de no llevar nada de conocerlo pensaba que era un tipo bastante extraño y eso le daba desconfianza, después de todo el no era una persona que confiara del todo en los demás.

-Solo cállate y escucha-dijo en voz baja-yo te llevare hasta la horca, cuando intente ponerte la cuerda en la cabeza simularas que me golpeas. Yo caeré y saldrás corriendo por detrás de mí ¿entiendes? Debe ser por atrás, ahí hay unos camaradas míos, están vestidos de guardias y pretenderán que te persiguen, así que…

No pudo continuar más ya que la voz del soldado Yamasaki lo interrumpió.

-El joven Syaoran Li ha sido condenado a muerte. Los cargos presentados el día de ayer consisten en, piratería, secuestro y homicidio, entre otros. Por esto, el general Touya ha decidido mandarlo a la horca y debe ser ejecutado el día de hoy.

Gritos y abucheos se escucharon por igual entre la gente. Eriol, vestido de soldado y con un casco que lograba cubrirle casi todo el rostro subió a Syaoran por las escaleras. Ya en la plataforma lo condujo hasta el centro de ella. Todos los demás presentes esperaban silenciosos ha presenciar la muerte de tan cruel hombre, según ellos.

Eriol esta ahí, a su lado, no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho más que tenía que simular que lo golpeaba. ¿Qué hacia el ayudándolo?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más ya que en ese mismo momento Eriol, tras un disfraz de soldado, comenzaba a pasarle la cuerda por la cabeza. No lo pensó dos veces, como tenia las manos atadas, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una patada, bastante fuerte, en cierta parte del cuerpo de Eriol quien de inmediato callo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Syaoran no espero mas y salió huyendo de ahí, justo por el lugar por donde Eriol le había dicho.

-Maldito…-logro articular el joven tirado-…era simular un golpe…no dármelo en serio, y menos ahí.

-¡Vayan tras el!-grito furioso el general Touya observando como Syaoran escapaba internándose en los callejones de la ciudad.

----------Fin de capitulo----------

**Notas de autora:**

Ja! Ahora no tarde tanto … No me maten por dejarlo ahí, aunque después de que sepan lo que les tengo que decir probablemente pase por sus mentes hacerlo S…

Bueno primero que nada, comentemos el capitulo…¡Gracias a Dios Syaoran se ha salvado! Y la pobre de Sakura ni cuenta se ha dado…vaya, vaya al parecer tengo cierto gusto por las conspiraciones no? (Lo digo por las que también han leído Orgullo y Diferencias D ) Y que ayuda tan inesperada salió…¡Eriol en persona!...aunque no ha tenido mucha participación me pareció el personaje indicado para esto…Hemos visto que vuelven los rumores de que Sakura es bruja…S

( Mmm…a que me recuerda esto? XD solo mis amigas sabrán a que me refiero…jaja) esperemos que no llegue a mas esos chismes…

Y ahora viene la mala noticia…ah! Por cierto antes de que se me olvide…muchas gracias a las que me desearon suerte en mis exámenes…quiero decirles que me fue muy bien ) Gracias!...Y ahora volviendo a lo malo…lo que sucede es que no podre actualizar en 15 días…pero tengo una muy buena excusa para justificarme! Lo que sucede es que voy muy atrasada con el fic de Orgullo y Diferencias…tengo el capitulo siguiente encima y además un side story que había prometido desde hace tiempo, así que no podre actualizar este fic hasta nuevo aviso. No tarde mucho, bueno no como otras veces, no creo que pase más de un mes para que vuelva a actualizar. De todos modos los mantendré al tanto por medio de mi profile...Espero puedan entender

Un beso!

Christelle


	8. Amor entre llamas

Nota de autor: ¡Hola! Solo para decirles que cuando aparezca la sugerencia de escuchar la canción mencionada lo hagan. Estoy segura que les agradara.

Capitulo 8: Amor entre llamas

**--------------**

Sonomi cayó en seco sobre la alfombra roja del salón. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y su rostro estaba cubierto de mugre y suciedad. Todavía se podían apreciar rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas por lo que no quiso levantar la cara.

-Pueden retirarse-dijo a los soldados una voz-vamos Sonomi, levántate. Lamento haberte echo pasar por todo esto, pero debía mover a mis contactos para que tu no te vieras tan involucrada.

-Si, claro. Hubiera sido más fácil si no me hubieran llevado a las mazmorras.

-Escucha. Yo sólo hice lo mejor para ti, ¿entendido? Los habitantes fueron muy fáciles de manipular, con solo decirles que su situación mejoraría, accedieron a atacar a Fujitaka.

-Nos haz servido de mucho, Sonomi-aclaró una voz femenina- Spinel y yo estamos muy agradecidos contigo. Pero ahora que ya no necesitamos de tus servicios, queremos que te vayas-sentenció Ruby Moon.

La pelirroja se levantó con orgullo del suelo y trató, en vano, de mejorar su apariencia. Miró con furia a los dos presentes y rechinó los dientes mostrando su disgusto a la mujer de cabellos color vino.

-No pretenderán que me vaya del país, ¿verdad?

-Creo que haz captado perfectamente lo que dijo Ruby Moon-dijo el hombre llamado Spinel, clavando sus enormes ojos negros en los de la duquesa.

-Pero-pero…. ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¿A dónde iré? ¡No me pueden echar, después de que les ayude a quitarle el trono a Fujitaka!

-Querida, así son las cosas. Nosotros ordenamos, tú obedeces. Así de simple. Jamás te prometimos un lugar aquí-se lamentó falsamente Ruby Moon.

-Un barco te espera, así que apresúrate.

**----------**

-No se preocupe, su hija estará bien. La rescataremos.

-Muchas gracias general Touya. No se que habría echo sin su ayuda-agradeció el rey.

-Agradézcaselo a Yamasaki. Él fue quien logró traerlo hasta aquí con vida.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias. Pero, aún no logro entender quienes son estas personas ¿Por qué quieren mi trono?

-Con su permiso, rey Fujitaka. Yo se lo explicaré-respondió el valiente soldado Takashi Yamasaki-hace algunos años, como usted recordará, si es que el difunto rey alguna vez se lo contó, la dinastía Clow era la que gobernaba Marmaria. Pero después de una lucha por parte de su padre, los Kinomoto lograron adueñarse del trono. El antiguo rey Clow, al que su padre venció, tuvo descendientes: Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. Quienes ahora aprovecharon la situación de los piratas y la frustración de la gente para destronarlo.

Fujitaka escuchó con atención todo lo dicho por el soldado y después se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-Haremos todo lo posible para que usted vuelva, rey Fujitaka. Todavía hay soldados que están de nuestra parte y ya hemos enviado cartas a las demás ciudades para que vengan a apoyarnos.

-Esta bien-por fin habló el rey-lucharé por mi país, para recuperar la paz que no se ha visto en meses.

-¡General!-gritó un soldado desde la puerta-¡Están llevando a la princesa Sakura a juicio en la tarima pública!

**----------**

_-¿Qué habrá pasado con Eriol? ¿Lo habrán descubierto? ¿Y Sakura, como estará ella?_

Muchos pensamientos azotaban la mente de Syaoran mientras corría para salvar su pellejo. Aún lo seguían tres hombres, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran los "camaradas" de lo que Eriol le había hablado. El sol le quemaba los ojos impidiéndole ver con claridad hacia donde se dirigía. Giró repentinamente a la derecha y para su sorpresa, se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

-Maldita sea-murmuró el ambarino y después se giró para enfrentar a sus perseguidores.

-Oh vamos hombre, que no queremos hacerte daño. El joven Eriol nos pidió simular perseguirte, pero corres demasiado rápido y había mucha gente como para poder aclararte la situación-explicó entre grandes bocanadas de aire.

Syaoran bajó la guardia tras un respiro de alivio, pero no le duró mucho ya que unos segundos después tres disparos dieron en el cuerpo de cada uno de los hombres, quienes inmediatamente cayeron al suelo.

Los hombres de Gorab lo rodearon rápidamente y unos momentos mas tarde ya lo tenían completamente amarrado. Le cubrieron la boca, los ojos y las manos con pedazos de tela sucios y malgastados. Después, lo arrastraron entre los callejones, dejando que tropezara sin avisarle cuando había un obstáculo en el camino.

Tras varios minutos de caminar, Syaoran pudo escuchar la marea, las aguas rozando la arena y las olas rompiendo en las rocas. Pudo sentir como lo subían a un pequeño bote mientras le proferían unos cuantos golpes en la cara y el abdomen. Cruzaron un pequeño tramo y después lo subieron a cubierta, lo aventaron con fuerza contra el piso de madera mientras oía carcajadas y burlas. Alguien lo tomó con fuerza del cabello y lo levantó hasta hacerlo ponerse de rodillas. Enroscó con furia y odio contenido los mechones de cabello entre sus dedos pero no logro hacer que Syaoran gimiera de dolor.

-¿Así que pretendes hacerte el valiente, capitán Li? Retó con voz cargada de odio. De su cintura sacó una daga y la puso entre la cara de Syaoran y la tela que cubría su boca, de un jalón se rompió dejando que el ambarino respirara con más tranquilidad. Gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de la herida, Gorab había tenido más de una intención al descubrirle la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Syaoran aún de rodillas-¿Tanto me extrañabas que por eso has venido a buscarme?

Gorab se abalanzó contra él, pero Syaoran rodó sobre el suelo y logró esquivarlo, causando que el hombre cayera contra la madera.

-Vamos Gorab, ahórrate tus abrazos y dime que es lo que quieres-volvió con sarcasmo.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte, no es así? ¿Tu princesita te ha dado una razón para vivir?-comenzó haciendo pucheros-pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando te enteres que tu amada es una vil bruja, eh?

-¡Cállate! No te permito que la insultes, ni que levantes falsos en contra de ella mientras yo este aquí.

-Así que estoy en lo correcto-se jactó de saber algo que su antiguo capitán no sabia-aun no sabes que ha sido acusada de brujería…

-¡Mientes! ¡Maldito bastardo, te mataré con mis propias manos!-intentó levantarse pero dos de los hombres lo detuvieron para que siguiera escuchando.

-Que lástima que no estarás ahí, para presenciar como tu princesita se desvanece entre las llamas.

-¡No!

**------**

Cada palpitar que hacia su corazón era una piedra más que cargaba su espalda, un martillazo en la cabeza y más lagrimas que recorrían su rostro. El pesar de su alma no era el estar caminando a la tarima, era el recuerdo más preciado que le había regalado a vida, su esperanza, su sustento, su amor: Syaoran Li.

-Esta prisionera se encuentra aquí para ser juzgada por el pueblo. Se le acusa de confraternización con piratas y brujería-recitó el soldado con tono burlón.

-¡Bruja! ¡La princesa es una bruja!-gritaban algunos.

-¡Quémenla, que arda en la hoguera!-se escuchaba por otro lado.

-¡Silencio!-ordenó el soldado-¡Traigan a la testigo!

Entre la muchedumbre se pudo ver a la señora Margot, con su pelo canoso y rostro amargo de siempre.

-Permiso, permiso-repetía la vieja para poder pasar.

Después subió a la tarima pública y pasó de largo a Sakura sin siquiera mirarla.

-Señora Margot, describa lo que usted vio.

-Hace ya varios meses, antes de que la princesa se fuera con esos piratas, yo la veía por noches gritar y gemir frases inelegibles-expresó con claridad dándole énfasis a sus palabras con las manos-además, se le olvidaban las cosas de la nada y se quedaba mirando al aire como si una persona estuviera ahí.

-¡Bruja!

-¡Quémenla!

A pesar de ser unos argumentos sin una base lógica, las personas se asustaron, en verdad creían que la princesa Sakura practicaba brujería.

-La princesa es condenada a la hoguera-dictó el soldado, sintiéndose orgulloso del poder que tenía en esos momentos ya que ni Yamasaki, ni el general Touya se encontraban presentes.

Sakura seguía sin oír nada, completamente ajena a lo que habían dicho. No había intercedido para defenderse, no había hablado, no había hecho nada. Parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera completamente vacío.

-----------

(Nota: Aquí pueden comenzar a escuchar la canción Memories de Within Temptation)

El barco aun no zarpaba, se mantenía inmóvil sobre las aguas, siempre a cierta distancia de la arena. Había un hombre en el centro de la cubierta, le habían atado las manos para que no pudiera defenderse y ahora se encontraba de rodillas, con la cabeza en alto. Su orgullo jamás podría ser pisoteado.

Los labios le sangraban, tenía grandes heridas por todo el torso y aun seguía recibiendo golpes por parte de los tripulantes.

-Vaya que resistes, Li-dijo el llamado Gorab-hubieras sido un muy buen pirata bajo mi mando, un gran luchador.

Syaoran mantenía su cara inmutable, sin decir palabra alguna. Toda su mente se concentraba en lo dicho por Gorab hacía unos minutos, antes de que lo comenzaran a golpear.

"_Que lastima que no estarás ahí, para presenciar como tu princesita se desvanece entre llamas"_

"…_se desvanece entre llamas"_

"…_entre llamas"_

No podía olvidar esa frase, retumbaba en su cabeza a cada segundo. ¿Qué podía hacer él ahora? ¿Cómo podía ir en su ayuda?

La rabia, el dolor y todo el amor que sentía por Sakura se descargaron en uno de los hombres de Gorab. El ambarino había logrado levantarse. El dolor se extendía por su cuerpo y le quemaba por dentro, como mil cuchillos clavándose en cada parte de su ser.

_**In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way   
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay**_

Sakura veía el sol esconderse, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se le dificultaba respirar y la cabeza parecía querer explotarle. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan jodidamente mal? …¿Por qué él se había ido?

_**The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why**_

-Vuelve…-articuló entre un exhalo.

Ahí fue cuando el mundo le cayó encima. La realidad la azotó de golpe. Se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba en este mundo.

_**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears**_

La fuerza y el odio que sentía le bastaron para deshacerse de las cuerdas que le ataban las manos. Los demás hombres se abalanzaron contra él, pero Syaoran los esquivaba, les profería golpes y no se dejaba vencer. El recuerdo de Sakura, su rostro, su sonrisa, lo hacían mantenerse de pie y seguir luchando. Quería vencer al presente para poder hallar un futuro mejor, en el que la incluyera a ella.

_**Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life**_   
_**I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home**_

La ataron a un especie de tronco, pudo sentir la fría manera traspasar su vestido y helarle todo el cuerpo. Entre cerró los ojos y una lluvia de lagrimas cubrió su rostro. Parecía estar sorda, podía ver claramente como la gente hablaba e incluso gritaba, pero ella no oía nada. Se ahogaba por dentro, el corazón se le estaba destrozando en pedazos. Los recuerdos atestaban su mente, su voz resonaba en lo más fondo de su alma…

_" No te culpes por las cosas que suelen suceder en la vida…"_

Si tan solo Syaoran no la hubiera seguido hasta Marmaria, si tan solo ella no hubiera dejado que la raptaran...

"…_la vida tiene un curso que nosotros no podemos detener..."_

Nada de todo eso hubiera sucedido.

"_Te prometo, que jamás volveré a dejar que te culpes por algo que suceda, te lo prometo…"_

-¿Por qué…me abandonaste? ¿Por qué?-repetía Sakura en su agonía.

_**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears**_

La risa de Gorab hizo que todos se detuvieran, pero Syaoran no calmó su ira. Avanzo hacia él con toda la intención de golpearle en la cara, pero sus palabras hicieron que se detuviera en seco.

-El humo de las llamas comienza a salir de la plaza principal. No falta mucho para que termine la vida de tu amada.

Syaoran giro sus ojos con dirección a la capital de Marmaria. Lo que sintió no tenia comparación con el dolor de los golpes o las magulladuras, algo cayó encima de él, como si una gran roca lo aplastara y lo sepultara bajo tierra. Las llamas se alzaban sobre la plaza principal y Sakura estaba entre ellas.

_**Together in all this Memories**_

_**I see your smile**_

_**  
**_Poco a poco la temperatura comenzó a subir. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque el calor le impedía mantenerlos abiertos.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran!-comenzó a gritar la hija de Fujitaka. El dolor en sus palabras era desgarrador, su llanto se extendía por todo el lugar.

-¡No me abandones! ¡No…por favor!-continuó gritando, esperando que de un momento a otro él apareciera. Pero no importaba cuanto gritara, cuando llorara, sabía que él no vendría.

_**All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time**_

-¡Nooo! ¡Sakura!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, quedándose sin aliento-¡Sakuraaa!

-Ella no te va a escuchar, por más que grites…no te va a oír.

El ambarino intentó saltar por la borda, pero los hombres de Gorab lo detuvieron al instante. Forcejeó cuanto pudo, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya todo estaba perdido.

Fujitaka avanzaba rápido y con cautela, atravesando las calles de la capital de Marmaria. Le seguían Yamasaki, el general Touya y cinco hombres más, entre ellos el mismo Eriol. Podía ver el fuego y sentir el olor a madera y paja quemada. Debía salvar a su hija.

_**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here **_

Las llamas rozaban sus descalzos pies, podía sentir su cuerpo ardiendo. Más que el fuego que la rodeaba, se estaba consumiendo por dentro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver los ojos de Syaoran, quería su fuerza, su calidez. Los brazos de él envolviéndose en su cintura, protegiéndola, amándola. ¿Por qué les había tocado vivir este destino tan cruel?

_**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears**_

_**Canción: Memories**_

_**Within Temptation**_

Sintió sus manos aflojarse tras la madera, cayó sobre la paja seca y a punto de ser convertida en cenizas. Unos brazos sobre protectores la cargaron en brazos, la acurrucaron contra su pecho y después dejó de sentir ardor. Se dejó llevar por esos brazos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando no desvanecerse.

El frio suelo la hizo volver en sí, apoyó uno de sus brazos para poder levantarse pero no pudo.

-Syaoran…-murmuró entre llanto.

Al abrir sus ojos no fue a Syaoran a quien vio, si no a su padre, tendido sobre el suelo junto a ella. Con el rostro pintado por una sonrisa y varias quemaduras a los lados, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo. La paz que emanaba de él le devolvió la cordura y se levantó como pudo para ir con él.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!-lo llamó varias veces, pero el antiguo rey siguió sin moverse.

La pequeña Sakura, como él la llamaba, se recostó sobre su pecho y lo abrazo con amor. Su padre había muerto salvándola.

----------

Eriol se quedo estático ante lo que había presenciado. Apenas y habían llegado a la plaza principal, había podido ver como el cuerpo de Sakura era expuesto al fuego. Fujitaka, quien estaba a su lado, corrió por su hija y se adentró en las llamas, desatando al instante las cuerdas que la aprisionaban y sacándola de aquel lugar. Por lo que pudo deducir al ver al rey en el suelo, era que la emoción de ver a su hija a salvo y la inhalación de todo aquel humo le habían causado la muerte.

-¿Pero porque a Sakura no le había sucedido nada?-se preguntó a sí mismo el joven de cabellos azulados.

La gente estaba horrorizada con la escena, se habían dado cuenta que habían obrado mal. Pero qué remedio tenía, ya solo les quedaba el remordimiento.

El hermano de Tomoyo se acercó con cautela a Sakura y a su padre, que estaban rodeados de gente. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó por los hombros tratando de levantarla.

-No…déjame estar con él-gimió Sakura.

-Princesa, necesito ver si tiene quemaduras graves, puede ser que….-pero el muchacho quedó mudo al ver que Sakura no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Ni si quiera pude ver a Syaoran, tener por última vez su cuerpo en mis brazos. No me quites a mi padre también, no por favor.

-Pero, ¿Princesa de que está hablando?

-De que la vida ha sido muy injusta conmigo. Ya me quitó a Syaoran y ahora también se llevó a mi padre-sollozó la joven-oh Eriol, porque ha sucedido todo esto.

-No princesa, usted no entiende. El que se ha ido es su padre, no Syaoran.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sakura levantó la vista de golpe y dos últimas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchó, Syaoran no murió. Logró escapar pero los piratas lo atraparon.

Por un momento creyó que el corazón se le detenía, por unos escasos dos segundos recordó los hechos. Ella había visto claramente como Syaoran caminaba hacia la horca y después… ¿Qué había pasado después?

-Me desmayé-se contestó a sí misma y después se levantó rápidamente-Eriol, cuida del cuerpo de mi padre.

Y sin decir más se echó a correr con dirección a la costa. No le preocupo el cansancio, el dolor, simplemente se concentró en lo dicho por Eriol. Pronto llegó a la arena y las aguas cubrieron sus pies. Para su desgracia, no pudo ver a Syaoran por ningún lado. A lo lejos sólo pudo distinguir un barco alejándose.

----------Fin de Capitulo----------

**Notas de Autora: **Hola! Aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo. Estamos ya en la recta final, le calculo unos dos capitulo mas…T.T.

Espero que les haya gustado la canción que elegí, estuve tan indecisa, pero encontré esta y se me hizo perfecta.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y nos vemos en 15 días!

Los quiere,

Christelle


	9. Sin la verdad

Capitulo 9: Sin la verdad.

De pronto habían llegado unos soldados y la habían llevado al castillo. No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, solo sentía como sus pies eran arrastrados por la arena mientras gritaba el nombre de Syaoran.

Ahora se encontraba frente a dos extrañas personas. Una de ellas era una mujer joven y hermosa con el cabello color vino llegándole mas abajo de la cintura. Sus ojos eran brillantes y muy grandes, y sus labios eran finos y alargados de un color rojo vivo. A su lado había un hombre, casi de su misma edad y estatura, con cabellos negros y ojos azules como el zafiro. Tenía una mirada muy seria y arrogante y su postura era demasiado elegante. No sintió temor alguno en su presencia, su mente aun parecía estar en shock y no analizaba bien las cosas.

-El rey ha muerto-soltó sin pudor alguno la mujer de cabellos color vino.

-Y tú pronto lo acompañaras-añadió el hombre.

-Nosotros gobernaremos esta tierra, la cual nos pertenece.

-Tú no eres mas que una falsa, tu familia lleva la traición en su sangre-continuó el llamado Spinel Sun.

-Pero ahora con tu padre muerto, las cosas se nos facilitaran a nosotros-seguía diciéndole a la princesa.

Sakura estaba intentando ser fuerte, no quería llorar, pero las lagrimas salían por si solas y no lo podía evitar.

-¿Por qué lloras princesa?-preguntó con voz llena de odio Ruby Moon.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-le siguió el que estaba a lado de ella-No te preocupes, te ahorraremos esas lagrimas y no tendrás que soportar mas nuestra presencia. ¡Llévensela!

Al sentir el contacto de las fuertes manos de los guardias en su piel, Sakura reaccionó, la desesperación corrió por sus venas sin poderla frenar.

-¡No, por favor no!-por fin habló la hija del difunto rey-¡Deben explicarme que hacen aquí! ¿Quiénes son? ¡Por favor, por favor!-suplicó ante los guardias-¡Syaoran!

Nombró por última vez a su amado, antes de que un puñal le fuera clavado en el abdomen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya nada tenia sentido, todo por lo que había luchado, por lo que se había esforzado…había muerto con ella. Aun creía ver las llamas a lo lejos, imaginaba los gritos de Sakura, sus lamentos, sus preciosos ojos cubiertos en lágrimas. Pero el no había podido salvarla… ¡Dios, porque no había podido!

Si tan solo…si tan solo…no se le ocurría como continuar esa frase, se encontraba mareado, asqueado de estar en el lugar que se encontraba. Miraba a su alrededor y veía a los piratas sirviéndose grandes cantidades de vino y comida. Incluso podía sentir los ojos de Gorab mirándole con una profunda satisfacción. Él había ganado, después de tanta lucha, tanto tiempo, el había vencido. ¿Y ahora, que quedaba de él? ¿Cómo se supone que continuaría? ¿Acaso fingiría que Sakura jamás existió?

-Jamás-habló con decisión al viento-jamás existió.

Un estruendo se escuchó al otro extremo del barco. Segundos después todo empezó a inclinarse hacia el lado donde Syaoran estaba. Los hombres a bordo entraron en histeria y tomaron sus armas. Gorab solo los animaba a luchar, mientras el saltaba por la borda.

-Maldito cobarde-murmuró Syaoran mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

A pesar de tener muy buen equilibrio, el hecho de que el barco estuviera hundiéndose por un lado hacia que la "maniobra" que utilizaba para levantarse fuera un desastre. Después de analizar por un pequeño momento la situación, se dio cuenta de que no era un barco pirata el que los atacaba sino uno de las fuerzas reales de Marmaria.

La ayuda para el pueblo de Marmaria por fin había llegado, las ciudades vecinas habían enviado flotas de navíos para acabar con todos los barcos piratas. Los mataban a diestra y siniestra, y todo aquel que llegara a rendirse era llevado prisionero al otro barco.

Syaoran por fin logró soltarse de las ataduras que lo mantenían quieto, y tanto sus pies como sus manos fueron libres. No faltaba mucho para que el barco se hundiera por completo y gracias a una suerte desconocida ningún guardia se le había acercado. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar y salir de ahí, una bala perdida se estrelló contra su cuerpo haciéndolo caer por la borda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lagrimas de rabia e impotencia corrían presurosas por sus mejillas. Todo autocontrol estaba perdido. Su cara estaba cubierta de suciedad y pequeñas cicatrices. La herida que hacía algunos momentos tenía, se encontraba sanando bajo una venda.

Sakura no contaba con que las celdas estarían repletas de campesinos, quienes al verla no dudaron en ayudarla. Gracias a Dios los guardias habían pensado que sólo aventaban un cuerpo inerte dentro de las mazmorras, sin contar que ella aun seguía viva.

Había tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente. Una tras otra, habían ocurrido miles de desgracias en menos de una semana. Creía imposible lo que estaba viviendo, era demasiado. Giró su cabeza hacía los demás presos y los encontró haciendo planes para escapar.

-Nos están esperando. Ellos saben que pueden contar con nosotros-murmuraba uno de los hombres.

-Los rebeldes que se encuentran afuera, no podrán hacer mucho si nosotros no avanzamos. ¡Debemos lograrlo!

Después de haberlos escuchado durante horas, sabía perfectamente a que se referían. Los campesinos habían formado un grupo llamado los "rebeldes", quienes se oponían a la nueva dictadura de los supuestos reyes. Habían logrado comunicarse con los que aun no habían sido capturados y se encontraban fuera de los muros del castillo. El plan que pretendían poner en marcha consistía en desarmar las celdas –uno de los herreros que había ayudado en la construcción de las celdas se encontraba con ellos y sabía como desarmarlas- y dividirse en grupos hasta que alguno lograra abrir una de las puertas del castillo a los de afuera.

No era un plan con mucha estrategia, pero no se podía esperar más de ellos. Los militares que aun se encontraban de su lado, llevarían las tropas aliadas a través del castillo para hacer retroceder al enemigo y poder matar a Ruby Moon y a Spinel Sun.

-Quiero unirme-habló la princesa causando que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

No iba a quedarse ahí viendo como su gente moría por su país. Ella también tenia que luchar por recuperar el trono de su padre, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por las perdidas que había sufrido, tenía valor para enfrentarse a esta última prueba. E iba a hacerlo, muy a pesar de lo que otros pensaran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los pies descalzos de Tomoyo caminaban con tranquilidad por la arena. Meditaba en silencio, como siempre lo había echo. Pero había algo que, aunque lo ocultaba, la mantenía un tanto inquieta. No sabía nada de su hermano Eriol desde que había partido con la princesa y Syaoran. No era que desconfiara de la capacidad de su hermano, simplemente le había llegado un pequeño mensaje pidiéndole que mandara sus tropas a la capital de Marmaria, por un posible ataque pirata.

-Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer nada descabellado ya que de lo contrario el pue-de… ¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó la dulce Tomoyo.

En la orilla de la playa, a unos cuantos metros de ella, un bulto bastante grande le llamó la atención. Con un poco de miedo se acercó a el y para su sorpresa descubrió lo que menos se esperaba.

-¿Joven Syaoran?-llamó sin obtener respuesta-¡Oh por Dios!-gritó la dama al ver que el muchacho estaba inconsciente y con graves heridas en su cuerpo, incluyendo una arriba de su abdomen.

Una hora después, el muchacho encontrado a las orillas del mar se encontraba en una cama con varias vendas en su cuerpo. Ahí se encontraba la señorita Tomoyo y el medico del lugar.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente?

-Lamento decirle, señorita, que será el tiempo que el decida. Por lo que veo, no tiene muchas ganas de sobrevivir a esto.

-Pero como es posible eso. ¿No puede hacer nada?

-Desgraciadamente, no. Lo que he hecho es curarle la herida mas grave que tenia y desinfectar las demás. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, es esperar.

-Muchas gracias doctor-agradeció la amatista y después despachó al susodicho.

Muchas dudas acechaban a la astuta Tomoyo. No entendía que podría haber sucedido y porque el muchacho no quería vivir mas. De un momento a otro, alguien tocó la puerta y una de las sirvientas de la casa entró por ella.

-Señorita, esta carta es para usted.

Tomoyo recibió la carta en sus manos y se dispuso a leerla.

_Mi muy querida hermana:_

_No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien. Ruego a Dios por que tu también lo estés y no hayas encontrado problema alguno al enviar las tropas de la isla hacía acá. Lamento decirte que las cosas se han complicado más de lo normal y apenas y he encontrado tiempo para escribirte. Habrá una rebelión encontrar del nuevo gobierno, el rey ha muerto. La princesa Sakura está conmigo, la han dañado con un puñal pero ha logrado recuperarse._

_Te pido que no respondas ha esta carta, ya que puede pasar cualquier cosa. Te mantendré informada en cuanto pueda. Regresaré pronto._

_Te quiere,_

_Tu hermano Eriol._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Princesa, lo mejor es que usted no participe en esto. Podría salir gravemente herida.

-Te aseguro Yamasaki, que ya no hay nada en este mundo que me pueda hacer mas daño que el que ya llevo en mi corazón.

Sin decir mas, el simple sonido de las puertas de las celdas caer, les anunció que ya era hora de avanzar. Sakura tocó con el grupo mas fuerte, para su mayor protección y juntos atravesaron las mazmorras y salieron a los pasillos. Ella les seguía en silencio y cada vez que se enfrentaban a guardias utilizaba la daga que le habían dado para defenderse. Para su suerte no tuvo que matar a nadie ya que todos trataban siempre de cubrirla.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al salón principal una emboscada los sorprendió. Más de quince guardias los atacaron y uno a uno de los rebeldes fue cayendo. La princesa intentó luchar, pero su poca experiencia sólo hizo que le dieran un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la tiró al suelo.

_-Finge que estas __inconsciente-_murmuró para si misma la castaña para librarse de ser matada. La herida que tenía en el abdomen le dolía como ninguna otra, pero en el trayecto había procurado no quejarse. Ahora mismo estaba empezando a sangrar y si no hacia algo para parar el charco de sangre que se estaba formando corría el riesgo de morir desangrada.

-Vamos princesa, diga algo-insistió el soldado de nombre Yamasaki cuando la lucha había cesado.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo que…mi…herida-articuló mostrándole de lo que hablaba.

-Tiene que salir de aquí-dijo el soldado que estaba muy mal herido. Como pudo, ayudó a Sakura a levantarse y la llevó a la habitación más próxima.

-¿Pero que…?-preguntó Sakura sin poder terminar, la puerta se cerró en sus narices y Yamasaki se encargó de ponerle seguro.

La castaña se dejó caer al suelo, le dolía mucho su herida y no paraba de sangrar. Levantó la vista en busca de algo que pudiera servir pero no había nada que ayudara. Desamarró la venda que traía y la volvió a poner, creyendo que con eso detendría la sangre, pero tampoco funcionó. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada así que siguió en esa posición hasta que el mareo paró.

Apoyada contra la pared fue subiendo poco a poco pero aun no tenia la menor idea de cómo abriría la puerta. En esta ocasión, estaba consiente que no podía usar la misma táctica pasada, ya que apenas y podía moverse ella como para cargar una silla.

¡CRAK!

La puerta fue derribada por un hombre que se había estrellado contra ella. La hija de Fujitaka intentó no gritar pero le asustó mucho el ver al hombre completamente muerto. Se asomó con cautela al pasillo y al verlo desierto salió de la habitación en la que había estado encerrada. Cruzó por los pasillos que estaban tapizados por hombres tendidos en el suelo y se aferraba con valor a su daga para utilizarla en cualquier momento.

Al llegar al salón principal, se encontró con los cuerpos de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun tirados en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Trató de ahogar un grito y continúo recorriendo el castillo, cuando giró en una esquina chocó con uno de sus soldados.

-¡Princesa! La he estado buscando, ya terminamos de vaciar el castillo. Aquellos que se han rendido fueron llevados a la plaza principal para ser juzgados, pero están llegando barcos aliados y traen con ellos a todos los piratas que les ha sido posible capturar y que según dicen se han rendido.

Sólo la palabra "pirata" bastó para hacer que el corazón de Sakura diera un vuelco. Inconscientemente comenzó a avanzar a la salida, prácticamente corría sin detenerse, todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo se esfumó en segundos. Salió del castillo a toda velocidad y atravesó el pueblo haciendo caso omiso cuando escuchaba su nombre. Se fue directamente a los muelles, donde sabía que desembarcarían todos los barcos. Un tumulto de gente fue lo que encontró al llegar, apenas y podía abrirse paso entre ellos.

-Por favor, con permiso. Déjenme pasar. Disculpe.-repetía sin cesar al avanzar.

Una cantidad enorme de barcos estaban en el muelle, de ellos desembarcaban piratas encadenados en una hilera. Miró en cada uno de los rostros, cuidaba que ninguna persona se le pasara. Incluso lo buscaba entre los guardias que custodiaban a los presos. Pero no había rastros de el.

-Capitán. Capitán-llamó Sakura a uno de los hombres-¿Me podría decir si algún Syaoran ha sido capturado?

-¿Syaoran? Permítame un momento princesa-respondió y después llamó a uno de los guardias que traía una larga lista entre las manos. Comenzó a leerla con rapidez y añadió-No princesa, no está enlistado entre los capturados. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

Pero Sakura no respondió, si no que continuó buscando entre las personas aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba ver.

-Syaoran-creyó distinguir la castaña pero después se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Syaoran?-volvió a decir con un aire de esperanza, para después darse cuenta que no era a quien buscaba.

-¡Syaoran!-gritó eufórica al creer que por fin lo había hallado- Oh, disculpe. Lo confundí.

Sucedió cinco veces más, cuando Sakura creía que lo había encontrado. Pero ninguno era el, ninguno tenia sus ojos y su mirada, jamás seria el. Porque él no volvería.

**--Tres meses después--**

La coronación se había llevado acabo justo después de la muerte de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. Al ser la única heredera, Sakura había terminado siendo reina de Marmaria. Aun había cosas que no entendía y no terminaba por acostumbrarse. Pero estaba rodeada de buenos consejeros que la ayudaban a tomar decisiones importantes. La economía del país había aumentado considerablemente y los piratas habían desaparecido por completo de sus tierras. La gente estaba contenta con su nueva reina, quien era una persona bondadosa y siempre con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

-Iré a descansar por unos momentos-dijo la nueva reina levantándose de su lugar. Los presentes se levantaron con ella e hicieron una reverencia cuando ésta se dispuso a irse.

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta fuertemente. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y las llevó hacia atrás, apartando los mechones de cabello que caían por su frente. Soltó un largo suspiro y apretó sus puños más de lo que podía.

Después de tres meses, el dolor aun seguía y aumentaba día con día. No podía evitarlo, intentaba ser fuerte por ella, por su pueblo. Pero el simple recuerdo de su presencia la hacía caer al abismo más oscuro.

_**And what if I never kiss your lips again  
Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace  
How would I ever go on  
Without you there's no place to belong**_

Se acercó con pesadez a su ventana, intentando imaginar que al ver a través del cristal, lo vería a el, caminando con su paso despreocupado y su pelo revuelto. Su corazón se aceleró con tan solo pensarlo. El anhelo de tenerlo de vuelta jugaba con sus ideas. Imaginaba sus labios sobre los suyos, sus brazos protegiéndola, su simple mirada.

_**Well someday love is gonna lead you back to me  
**__**But 'til it does I'll have an empty heart  
So I'll just have to believe  
Somewhere out there you thinking of me**_

-¿Por que no volviste?-se preguntó por milésima vez-¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, el dolor era más fuerte que ella. Las lagrimas que tanto se obligaba a retener salieron por si solas de sus ojos. Parecían bellas cascadas recorriendo sus mejillas. A pesar de siempre tener una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos no brillaban, jamás denotaban la más mínima emoción.

_**Until the day I'll let you go  
Until we say our next hello  
It's not goodbye  
'Til I see you again  
I'll be right here rememberin' when**_

Los recuerdos la acechaban a cada momento. Cada partícula de su ser se estremecía al recordar aquel día. Aquel en que había visto claramente como el caminaba hacia la horca. Y después su mente volaba a la imagen que había visto en el mar, aquel barco alejándose más y más de la orilla.

_****_

_**And if time is on our side  
There will be no tears to cry  
On down the road  
There is one thing I can't deny  
It's not goodbye  
**_

-Es que en verdad no puedo con esto-soltó al viento-de verdad que por mas que trato, no puedo. No puedo si tú no estas aquí. No puedo si tú no me estas mirando. No puedo si tú no me estas amando.

¿Por que el destino había querido que sus caminos se separaran? ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan cruel con dos personas puramente inocentes del tiempo? ¿Por qué dos maneras tan diferentes de vivir habían tenido que compartir un mismo sentimiento?

-¡No lo entiendo!-gritó entre el llanto. Sus ojos verdes estaban empapados en lágrimas, apenas y podía fijar la vista.

_**You'd think I'd be strong enough to make it through  
And rise abo**__**ve when the rain falls down  
But it's so hard to be strong  
When you've been missin' somebody so long**_

No tenía a nadie en quien recaer. Nadie con quien desahogarse. Las noches eran un total tormento, gritaba entre sueños su nombre. Soñaba que él volvía por ella, que le decía que la amaba, que la había extrañado. Pero en las mañanas, le era mas difícil volver a la realidad y saber que nada de lo que había alucinado era verdad.

-Syaoran vuelve, te lo suplico, vuelve.

_**It's just a matter of time I'm sure  
But time takes time and I can't hold on  
So won't you try as hard as you can  
To put my broken heart together again**_

Sus días eran demasiado monótonos. Arreglos, tratos, firmas, números, nada cambiaba. Estaba harta de llorar, cansada del mismo sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza.

-¡Ya basta, por favor, que termine!-suplicó en su agonía arrodillándose frente a su ventana.

Quería gritar, sacar todo lo que sentía adentro. Pero silenciaba sus lágrimas reprimiéndolas en su garganta. Le hacia daño, lo sabia, pero no le importaba. Creía que haciendo eso poco a poco su cuerpo y su mente se acostumbrarían a no llorar. Pero que equivocada estaba.

_**Until the day I'll let you go  
Until we say our next hello  
It's not goodbye  
'Til I see you again  
I'll be right here rememberin' when**_

-No me resignaré, simplemente no lo aceptaré-dijo la princesa golpeando con el puño el suelo-Jamás diré que ya no volverás. ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!-gritó al viento creyendo que él la escucharía.

_**And if time is on our side  
There will be no tears to cry  
On down the road  
There is one thing I can't deny  
It's not goodbye**_

_**Cancion: It´s Not Goodbye**_

_**Artista: Laura Pausini**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un panorama blanco. Se dio cuenta que miraba a un techo por lo que bajó la mirada para ver lo que estaba a su alrededor. Había una silla justo del lado derecho de su cama, vacía desde luego. Después se encontraban los muebles, muy elegantes por cierto, un tocador, una pequeña mesita, y otros mas que no les encontraba uso alguno.

-Que diablos estoy haciendo aquí-murmuró un poco enojado.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y una joven de cabellos negros entró por ella.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Haz despertado!

-Eso parece.

-Entonces, ¿Recuerdas quien soy, recuerdas quien eres?-preguntó tanteando el terreno la joven.

-Oh vamos señorita Tomoyo, me encuentro perfectamente así que mejor explíqueme que hago aquí.

-Pues, verás joven Syaoran, llevas inconsciente tres meses. Te encontré en la orilla de la playa muy mal herido y te traje aquí.

-¡Tres meses!-gritó asombrado el muchacho.

-Así es. Oh, pero espera. No te levantes, es muy peligroso ya que apenas has logrado recuperar la conciencia. Te pido que esperes un poco más. Iré a traerte ropa limpia y un poco de comida-diciendo esto Tomoyo salió apresuradamente por la puerta.

El ambarino se quedó en silencio, rememorando cada uno de los sucesos que había vivido antes de caer en su inconsciencia. Había sido golpeado por Gorab, después los habían atacado la guardia de Marmaria, una bala le había dado en la espalda y posiblemente le había atravesado el cuerpo, después había caído al mar y Sakura…ella…

No quiso seguir recordando, pero los recuerdos volvieron por si solos azotándolo de golpe. Sintió como pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos y las apartó rápidamente. Intentó levantarse pero se tambaleó y cayó fuertemente al suelo. Volvió a intentarlo con más delicadeza y consiguió mantenerse de pie. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada que le pudiera pertenecer así que avanzó con decisión a la ventana.

-No tengo porque estar aquí-dijo mientras la abría lentamente.

Salió por la ventana con agilidad y atravesó lo que quedaba de la gran casa. Nadie le detuvo, nadie si quiera lo miró, parecía ser invisible. Cuando sus pies tocaron la arena recordó que no se había puesto sus botas, pero decidió no volver por ellas. Prefería sólo avanzar y no mirar atrás.

Su corazón no lo dejaba en paz, seguía palpitando con fuerza y cada latido era un azote más a su alma.

-Basta ya-se dijo a sí mismo en un intento de controlarse.

Su frustración era demasiada, iba a explotar y la única salida que vio fue correr. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, estaba agotado, hambriento, le dolía la cabeza, se encontraba demasiado débil, pero solo quería escapar. Y no sabia como huir, solo corría y corría.

Cada cosa rezagada en su memoria pasaba por su mente, desde el momento en que la vio llorando en el barco, cuando la salvó de ser ahogada…todo, todo lo podía recordar. Y él solo quería olvidar.

-¡Por que! ¡Por que te la llevaste!-gritó al cielo arrodillándose en la arena-¡No tenias por que hacerlo, no tenias porque!

Sollozó en silencio sin poderlo evitar. Sentía que no podía soportar ese sentimiento, era tan desgarrador que creía que se iba a romper en mil pedazos. Pero tenia que seguir, por ella y por su futuro. No podía quedarse llorando su muerte. ¡Tenia que ser fuerte!

Y con el alma en un hilo se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Trató de no mirar atrás, no pensar, no sentir. Simplemente…avanzar.

--Fin de Capitulo--

**Notas de autor:**

¡Hola! Sinceramente no soy buena escribiendo escenas de acción, como habrán podido ver. Jejeje enserio lo lamento si quedo demasiado…horrible. Me costó demasiado, no tienen idea de cuanto me costó escribir esas escenas. Tardaba alrededor de veinte minutos sentada en frente de la pantalla, preparándome para escribir. Trataba de ambientarme con música y demás, pero nada funciona conmigo si se trata de acción.

Ahora, por otra parte, espero que les haya gustado lo demás. En serio que hago sufrir a la pobre de Sakura. Pero bueno, también quería pedir disculpas por mi enooorme OOC (Out of carácter) ya que muchas veces no pongo la personalidad del personaje que debería hacer. Quiero decir de nuevo que todos los personajes (menos los inventados por mi) son propiedad de CLAMP y no pretendo ganar nada escribiendo esto. Los escenarios son míos y la historia también por lo que no permito que absolutamente NADIE tome mi fic, sin mi permiso.

Pasando a otro punto, este es el penúltimo capitulo. Así es… ¡Por fin el final! Créanme que yo si estoy alegre de quitarme un peso de encima, aunque debo decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto. Me entusiasma cada capitulo como no tienen idea. El próximo será el final .

Un beso y mil agradecimientos,

Christelle


	10. Un comienzo, un viaje

Capitulo Final: Un comienzo, un viaje.

Escribía con rapidez sobre el papel situado en la mesa. A su alrededor se formaban las tropas, alineándose unos con otros en un silencio impresionante. Todos eran muy disciplinados y estaba orgulloso de ser el líder de las tropas menores. Tomoyo había sido muy generosa con eso, cuando él simplemente era un refugiado que buscaba empezar una vida nueva.

-¡Capitán!-llamó uno de los soldados-Estamos listos para comenzar el entrenamiento. Solicitamos su permiso.

-Comiencen la rutina-respondió Syaoran sin prestarle mucha atención. Continuaba pasando algunos nombres en limpio que le había pedido su superior.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había intentado huir de ahí, pero no había llegado muy lejos. Unos cuantos metros y se había desmayado, necesitaba comer y reunir energías. Gracias a Dios un pescador iba pasando por ahí y lo vio tirado, inmediatamente había avisado al palacio que había un hombre tirado en la playa. La isla que dirigía la señorita Tomoyo junto con su hermano Eriol era bastante pequeña, pero por lo que había podido ver era bastante próspera y activa. Y eso le agradaba, no lo podía negar, ahora tenia una vida bastante calmada y relajada. Pero aun así, aunque tuviera todo bajo control, no podía evitar extrañarla, estaba seguro de que aun la llamaba en sueños, y le seguía rogando a Dios que se la devolviera. Pero ella no iba volver, ya estaba muerta.

Por eso mismo fue que se sorprendió tanto al sentir una mirada esmeralda viéndolo. Se giró rápidamente con el corazón agitado, para solo ver los últimos rizos de una larga cabellera castaña. Se sintió completamente estúpido al creer ver un fantasma, pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía que ir a comprobarlo.

-No puede ser-se repetía mientras avanzaba-Ella no puede estar…-las esperanzas se le vinieron abajo cuando al doblar la esquina y esperar verla, tan solo se encontró con un montón de soldados realizando su rutina. Estaba completamente loco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Al fin, un poco de descanso-murmuró Sakura recostándose en el catre de su camarote-no falta mucho para llegar. Pronto podré darle las gracias a la señorita Tomoyo por todo lo que hizo por mí.

A bordo de un barco sumamente lujoso, viajaba la joven reina de Marmaria. Después de terminar unos asuntos urgentes en la capital, se dirigía a una de las tres islas del país, donde la hermana de Eriol gobernaba. No había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de escribirle una carta de agradecimiento, por eso ahora iba personalmente para decirle lo mucho que había apreciado su ayuda en uno de los momentos mas críticos de su vida. Eriol se había quedado a cargo por unos días mientras ella iba de visita, de echo él tampoco había tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a su hermana y la verdad era que no se lamentaba por eso ya que había sido de gran ayuda durante su inexperto reinado.

-Debería darle algunos días al pobre de Eriol. Trabaja tan duro como yo que incluso creo que está más agotado de lo que yo estoy. Pero vaya, en cuanto regrese podré decirle que venga a visitar a Tomoyo, estoy segura de que se alegrará de escucharlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con delicadeza y uno de los tripulantes avisó que ya habían llegado y que ella podía bajar en cuanto estuviera lista.

Sakura se apresuró a arreglarse el pelo, colocarse las joyas que se había quitado para recostarse y por fin bajar de aquel barco.

-La reina Sakura-presentó un hombre a los pueblerinos que estaban esperándola. La recibieron en medio de vítores y gritos de alegría, al parecer las buenas intenciones de la joven reina se habían extendido hasta las islas.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, se alegraba tanto de ver a su pueblo feliz. Desde luego que su sonrisa ocultaba más de mil secretos, pero en esos momentos trató de alejarlos. No quería arruinar el momento.

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!-gritó al ver a la amatista esperándola.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verla-respondió con la misma emoción.

Después de darse los típicos saludos que exigía el protocolo, se encaminaron al palacio. Pretendían tomar un poco de té en uno de los jardines.

La hermosa reina de ojos verdes ensombreció su mirada al entrar en el palacio. El estar ahí le traía recuerdos, aquellos que tanto había querido evitar los últimos meses. Fingió una sonrisa torcida y trató de prestar atención a las noticias que le traía la joven encargada de la isla.

-Pero…que…-murmuró con un hilo de voz. Sintió que sus fuerzas se iban al suelo, que todo el terreno que le había ganado a la tristeza volvía a sobrepasarla.

Sakura creyó ver entre los jóvenes soldados, a un muchacho en especial. Su cabello revuelto color marrón le hizo recordar a ese ser amado que tanto había esperado.

Tomoyo la devolvió a la vida, llamándola para que siguiera caminando.

-¿Su alteza? Ya estamos a punto de llegar, pronto podrá descansar-insistió la amatista.

-Yo…eh lo siento-respondió torpemente la castaña-pero por favor, llámame Sakura.

Pronto olvidó al muchacho y se adentró en la conversación animada que llevaba Tomoyo. Se sentaron en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de hermosos colores y les sirvieron bocadillos con té. La tarde pasó desapercibida entre tanta plática.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había ido a acostarse temprano. En verdad estaba cansada y se había disculpado enormemente con Tomoyo por irse sin terminar la cena. Al llegar a la habitación que le habían dado, todo el sueño que llevaba acumulado se le fue en un instante. La nostalgia la envolvió sin poderlo evitar.

-Oh no, no de nuevo-hipó sin poder contenerse.

Las lagrimas corrían por si solas. Se dejó llevar por el momento y permitió que la tristeza se la llevara y volviera a despertar los recuerdos que había comenzado enterrar. Se acuclilló en una esquina, presa del miedo. Miedo de sí misma, de las memorias resguardadas en su mente, del fantasma que no paraba de perseguirla en sueños.

-Calma, calma-se arrulló inconcientemente-todo estará bien.

De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, le erizó los cabellos de la nuca e hizo que los ojos se le abrieran de par en par. Había sentido otra respiración, breve, corta, casi inaudible, pero estaba segura de haber escuchado a alguien mas.

Buscó a tientas con la mirada en toda la habitación. La luz estaba apagada, por lo que su vista se había agudizado, pero aun así no distinguía nada. La ventana estaba abierta, y se hizo creer que el viento había echo tal ruido.

-Tan solo estoy imaginando cosas estúp-se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo, algo se movía debajo de la ventana. Estaba dentro del cuarto, podía jurarlo.

Sentía como algo la miraba, expectante, como un cazador en busca de su presa. Había una extraña calidez en la atmósfera, algo que la invadía y reconfortaba por dentro. Y volvió a escucharlo, una respiración tan apacible que creyó estar imaginándoselo.

-¿Qui…quien es?-preguntó sintiéndose una total cobarde. Esas simples palabras hicieron que la sangre se le congelara, le hizo volver en el tiempo a una situación muy similar. No podía ser, era imposible, estaba loca…y aun así, era real.

-Imposible creer que estés aquí-se le detuvo el corazón-…viva.

Aquello la desarmó por completo, las lágrimas brotaban como chorros de agua por sus ojos. Era su imaginación, era producto de su mente…no podía ser. Dejó de respirar por unos momentos, tratando de seguir escuchando aquella gloriosa voz, pero no había más, ningún murmullo o ruido alguno. Volvió a recorrer con su mirada la amplia habitación…y los encontró. Ahí estaban, enfrente de ella, a escasos cinco metros, debajo de la ventana estaban los ojos mas hermosos que alguna vez había visto. Eran de un color ámbar intenso, parecía que desprendían fuego, destellaban como dos enormes estrellas, llenos de ternura, comprensión y amor.

Dejó escapar un gemido, llorar no le era suficiente para expresar el sentimiento de ese momento, nada se comparaba con lo que sentía. Se levantó con lentitud, temiendo que de pronto se rompiera aquel bello sueño. Pudo ver como él también se levantaba, tan lento como ella lo había echo.

Y se miraron. Era lo único que creía que podían hacer. Sostuvieron la mirada por largos minutos, apreciando las facciones de cada uno, recorriendo cada partícula de sus rostros. Admirando como si fuera la primera vez los gestos que cada uno se profería.

Y las palabras sobraron. No tenían que decirse nada. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, tentando al destino con cada paso, pidiéndole al tiempo que se detuviera, que les diera unos instantes más antes de que aquel sueño se rompiera. Sus pies se juntaron, habían llegado a estar a centímetros de que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran.

-Es…imposib-pero él no pudo terminar la frase. Sakura lo rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Sintió como un calido líquido se impregnaba en su piel, él no podía llorar, la impresión era demasiada. Cuando pudo reaccionar, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la estrechó aun más.

La ahora reina intentó serenarse. Se separó del muchacho con lentitud sin despegarse demasiado de su cuerpo. Syaoran se inclinó hacia ella y pegó sus labios a los suyos hasta que poco a poco fueron dando puerta abierta a los besos y las caricias. Dulces, tímidos, fueron entregándose el uno al otro. Entre cada beso, cada mirada, cada roce, había más de mil pensamientos y más de mil palabras que sobraban en esos momentos. No importaba el tiempo, las circunstancias, como dos locos enamorados se permitieron una noche sin pudor. Simplemente se amaron como dos jóvenes que no querían saber nada del mundo.

Envueltos entre sabanas blancas se movían al compas del viento, dando y entregando sin más remordimiento ni conocimiento de lo que estaban viviendo.

Nadie podía reprocharles nada, nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo, pero aun así, a pesar de que su amor era puro e inocente…sabían que nada de lo que desearan podría ser algo más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Apenas estaba despertándose, cuando se percató de que Syaoran no estaba a su lado y miró con sospecha la ventana de la habitación. De un momento a otro, alguien llamó a la puerta. Dejó pasar a la sirvienta que venía a entregarle una nota urgente.

-Oh no-murmuró Sakura al terminar de leer la nota. Debía regresar cuanto antes a la capital, comenzaba a haber problemas y Eriol no podía lidiar con los demás consejeros quienes afirmaban que debían quitarles las tierras a los más pobres para trabajarlas y sacarles más provecho.

Llamó a una de las doncellas para que la ayudara a vestirse. Le pidió que ordenara sus cosas ya que partiría después del desayuno.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?-preguntó Tomoyo sin el tono impersonal que solía usar.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias-respondió la castaña sonrojándose hasta las orejas por recordar la noche anterior- Eh…disculpa que te diga esto, pero debo irme cuanto antes. Ya le he pedido a uno de tus sirvientes que avisen a los tripulantes para que preparen mi barco, me voy al terminar el desayuno.

-¡Pero por qué! Oh Sakura, ¿Qué acaso tu estadía aquí no te satisface?

-Oh no, desde luego que no es eso. Lo que sucede es que han surgido ciertos problemas, y debo ir cuanto antes. Además de que en cuanto más rápido llegue, Eriol podrá venir a visitarte.

-Vaya, mi pobre hermano. Ha de estar trabajando muy duro. Pero me alegra que esté allá, de esa manera tengo más cosas que hacer aquí, me la paso bastante ocupada.

Ambas mujeres siguieron riendo y charlando hasta terminar su comida. Sakura intentaba distraer la idea de que debía despedirse de él, no podría hacerlo. Subió a su habitación para cerciorarse de que no le faltara nada. Después de tener por seguro de que todo estaba empacado, pidió que subieran sus cosas al barco para quedarse un momento a solas.

-Este viaje fue…muy especial-habló para sí misma, posando su mirada esmeralda en el paisaje que se mostraba afuera de su ventana-Después de todo, pude volver a verlo y mi conciencia ya está tranquila. Sé que él estará bien aquí. Yo pertenezco a otro lugar, tengo una obligación que cumplir.

Se sintió tonta repitiendo esas palabras. Se le hacían las típicas frases que una princesa debía decir, pero en realidad no sentía ese fervor por cumplir el mandato que le había sido indicado. Se volvió a la cama y recogió un sombrero color crema que la criada había dejado fuera para que se lo pusiera. Salió de la habitación con lentitud y pesadez, cerró la puerta tras ella y se despidió con ello de Syaoran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Debería estar feliz, saltando de alegría por haberla visto con vida. Pero no podía, estaba más confundido que nunca. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido una…loca aventura amorosa. No debió de seguir con eso, lo mejor hubiera sido que parara en el momento correcto. No, más bien, lo mejor hubiera sido que jamás la hubiera ido a visitar a su habitación. Pero la curiosidad le había ganado, no había podido evitarlo.

-La señorita Tomoyo solicita su presencia, capitán-le avisó uno de los sirvientes del palacio.

Se presentó ante la persona que le había brindado ayuda y que lo había convertido en capitán de sus fuerzas armadas. Se preocupó al ver su mirada, había algo que le intrigaba.

-¿Todo ha salido bien?-se escuchó su dulce voz.

-¿De que habla señorita?

La hermana de Eriol lo miró confundida y añadió-Le estaba preguntando por nuestra querida reina, capitán.

El muchacho se ruborizó hasta las orejas. ¡¿Cómo se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre ellos?! ¿Acaso Sakura se lo había contado?

-Eh…pues, si gracias, supongo-no supo que más decir.

-Vaya, me alegra. Sólo espero que le vaya bien en su viaje.

Aquello desconcertó a Syaoran por completo. ¿Qué acaso no se refería a…? ¿Y que viaje?

-Perdone señorita, pero no la entiendo.

-Capitán Li, le preguntó de Sakura-insistió Tomoyo-Ella salió esta mañana a la capital. Pensé que usted había supervisado el abordo al barco.

La sangre se le fue a los pies. ¿De qué demonios hablaba ella? ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

Salió disparado para la habitación de Sakura, no le importó lo que Tomoyo llegara a pensar. Tenía que comprobar que ella estuviera ahí y que ella estaba confundida, no se podía haber ido así nada mas…pero desgraciadamente así había sido.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la habitación completamente vacía de las cosas de su antigua princesa. Un sentimiento desconocido afloró en él, no sabía si era tristeza, rabia, o incluso odio. Actuó por impulso y bajó a zancadas las escaleras.

-Señorita Tomoyo, solicito permiso para ir a la capital.

El rostro de Tomoyo no varió en lo más mínimo. Incluso parecía que ya se lo esperaba. Sólo pudo ver como ella asentía a su petición y después el salía casi corriendo de allí.

-No la perderé otra vez-murmuró decidido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Apenas había llegado y los problemas ocasionados ya estaban solucionados. En realidad no había necesidad de que hubiera regresado, todo había sido una confusión. Un hombre mal intencionado había dado la alarma al consejo de que unas revueltas se estaban ocasionando y al temer que se volviera originar una "revolución" a la anterior, habían mandado llamar a Sakura.

-Deja eso ya, Makoto-suspiró la reina.

La dama de compañía de la reina dejó de arreglarle innecesariamente el cabello, que había quedado perfecto hacia varios minutos. Makoto era una chica bastante nerviosa y callada, cualquier cosa que le ordenaba la joven reina lo cumplía al momento. Tenía ojos claros y cabello corto y negro, no era ninguna belleza, era cierto, pero tenía un cierto aire de inocencia que la hacía atractiva al sexo opuesto. Sakura siempre le decía que si quería encontrar un buen marido debía salir más del palacio o por lo menos hablar un poco más con los guardias, pero todo era inútil, la pobre Makoto no quería hacer nada.

-Señorita…la esperan-recordó la dama de compañía.

-Si, ya lo sé. Sólo quiero un momento más antes de bajar a esa…tonta fiesta.

-Pero, si la han organizado en honor a Su Majestad.

-Oh vamos, Makoto, no me llames así. Ya te he dicho que con un "señorita" basta, ya que te niegas a llamarme por mi nombre.

-Eh…si, lo siento señorita-se avergonzó-Sólo quería hacer un buen papel de su acompañante.

Sakura intentó comprenderla y por eso le sonrió cálidamente. Después tomó su corona y se la colocó encima de sus rizos castaños.

-Está bien. Vámonos-terminó la hija de Fujitaka.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos para dirigirse al gran salón, su mente se ocupaba de atormentarla con recuerdos. No podía sacarse de la mente que no se había despedido de él. De seguro para estar alturas ya se debería de haber enterado, y en verdad que lamentaba no haberle dicho adiós. Pero ahora ya no había nada por hacer. Desde luego que él no se presentaría por esos rumbos, ya que obviamente lo reconocerían y como consecuente, lo encarcelarían, o peor aun…ejecutarían.

-No lo permitiría-murmuró para sí misma con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Frente a ella los guardias abrieron las grandes puertas anunciando su llegada. La música cesó y todos los presentes se volvieron para verla. Cada joven iba vestida muy elegantemente –como era de esperarse- y los hombres llevaban traje y rostros de arrogancia y autosuficiencia. Nada que no le pareciera normal.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio, sería una larga velada, pensó al momento que bajaba las escaleras. La música se reanudó y de inmediato acudieron cuatro hombres especialmente guapos para invitarla a bailar. Aceptó amablemente a uno de cabellos rubios y prometió reservar las siguientes piezas para los otros tres.

-Hoy se ve maravillosamente hermosa, su majestad-añadió el joven con quien bailaba.

-Se lo agradezco enormemente. Dígame, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Kazuo Aizawa-respondió animadamente el rubio.

Después de eso, Sakura se limitó a seguir el ritmo del vals y a cumplir su promesa de bailar otras tres piezas. Regresó agotada a su trono y se sentó a la espera de que terminara la noche. Desde luego aun faltaba mucho para que eso pasara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se movía como una sombra entre la oscuridad de la noche. Asombrosamente burlaba todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino. Y con gran agilidez logró colarse entre los muros del palacio. A lo lejos había escuchado la alegre música desde el gran salón. Al no saber en cual habitación se encontraba la persona que buscaba, se decidió por ir a la fiesta como un invitado más.

-¿Su nombre señor?-preguntó un hombre a la entrada del salón.

-Eh… Syaoran Li-dijo al no saber que más responder.

Pudo notar la confusión en el rostro del sirviente, así que aprovechó esos instantes para adentrarse en el amplio lugar y perderse entre los presentes. Se detuvo por un momento a tomar un poco de ponche y se alivió de estar más o menos bien vestido para la ocasión. Se había puesto el uniforme que usaba para las ceremonias de nombramientos, y digamos que no desentonaba tanto entre los hombres trajeados del lugar.

-¿Pero qué-…?-se preguntó al ver a lo lejos a una bella joven de ojos verdes bailando animadamente con un rubio.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, esquivando a las parejas que bailaban al ritmo de la música. Cuanto más se acercaba a ella, mas se convencía de que en verdad era Sakura, con tan solo ver sus rizos castaños se dio cuenta de que en efecto _su_ Sakura la que estaba bailando con otro hombre. Al verla tan animada desistió en ir a su encuentro y volvió a la mesa del ponche.

-Por supuesto-comenzó hablando para sí mismo-Como pude ser tan estúpido como para pensar que ella…solo…olvídalo.

Se permitió seguir observándola mientras cambiaba de pareja tres veces más y después se iba a sentar en un gran trono al fondo del salón. Se le veía muy aburrida y un tanto nostálgica, eso fue lo que le empujó a acercarse a ella.

Cuando estaba a tres pasos de encontrarse con ella, una joven de cabello largo y negro se plantó frente a él.

-No lo he visto bailar. ¿Acaso las damas presentes no son de su agrado?-preguntó en un tono coqueto la mujer.

-Yo…no quiero-tartamudeó tratando de enfocar su mirada en los ojos de Sakura pero después vio como un hombre se acercaba a ella y la sacaba a bailar, _una vez _más-Es decir, un gusto conocerla,… ¿señorita?

-Mei Ling-respondió animadamente la de cabellos negros.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Syaoran.

Y después de las presentaciones le tendió la mano para llevarla a la pista.

Sakura no pudo negarse a bailar nuevamente con el hombre llamado Kazuo. Se le hacía bastante simpático y su simple inocencia no le hacía ver sus verdaderas intenciones con ella. Estaba preparada para comenzar a bailar cuando a su lado pudo ver una muchacha alta de cabellos negros tomada de la cintura por un hombre de mirada ámbar, completamente inconfundible.

-No puede ser-susurró justo cuando la melodía comenzó.

_**Cannot touch  
Cannot hold  
Ca**__** not be together  
**_

Syaoran se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura hacia solo unos segundos y ahora se sentía culpable por no ser él quien la llevara tomada de la cintura. Aunque después de todo, así era mejor, él no tenía porque ser el que bailara con ella.

_**Cannot love  
Cannot kiss  
Can**__**not have each other  
**_

Simplemente trataba de ignorarlo, trataba de no dejar que el dolor la superara, pero era extremadamente difícil. Parpadeó varias veces para que las lágrimas no se hicieran presentes.

_**Must be strong, and we must let go  
Can not say what our hearts must know**_

Sabía perfectamente que lo de ellos dos no podía ser. Eran completamente…distintos. Llevaban diferentes ritmos de vida, ella era alegre y optimista, él en cambio veía todo negro y serio. Sin nada en común… ¿Cómo podría estar destinados a estar juntos?

_-Esto no puede ser-pensó Syaoran._

_**How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms  
**_

Nada de lo que deseaba podría hacerse realidad, ni siquiera en su mente podía caber la idea de que ellos dos pudieran formar una vida juntos. Nada tenía sentido. Él era un hombre entregado a las armas, a las batallas y ella una desdichada reina que no podía rechazar sus obligaciones.

_-Simplemente no puede ser-pensó Sakura._

_**How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone  
**_

Su mente le decía a gritos que dejara de pensar en ella, pero su corazón no se cansaba de ordenarle que fuera a pedirle que bailara con él. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la chica llamada Mei Ling, solo trataba de robar una mirada de Sakura, solo eso.

_**Cannot dream  
Can**__**not share  
Sweet and tender moments  
**_

Momentos robados. Sólo fue eso. Pequeños instantes que ni siquiera tenían relevancia, un amor juvenil, alocado, que se le había colado en la mente sin ninguna consideración o permiso de su parte. El rubio frente a ella comenzaba a percatarse de que algo andaba mal, después de todo estaba conteniendo el llanto en su garganta y eso la hacia mantenerse callada.

_**Can**__**not feel  
How we feel  
Must pretend its over**_

No pudo mas. Su razón lo traicionó, soltó a Mei Ling bruscamente y se alejó de ella sin siquiera pedirle una disculpa. Fue a donde estaba la joven reina y se encontró con su mirada cálida reteniendo lágrimas de tristeza, sintió como el corazón se le partía.

_**Must be brave, and we must go on  
Must not say, what weve known all along**_

Al verlo acercarse a ella sintió que el aire le faltaba, sus piernas eran de gelatina y su estómago un completo revoltijo. Ya nada tenía explicación, con solo verlo el mundo se había volteado de cabeza.

-¿Me permite?-solicitó a su pareja, a lo que él asintió no muy satisfecho.

Sintió su fuerte mirada sobre la suya, esos ojos color ámbar que la habían enamorado al momento. Distinguió su mandíbula apretada y los músculos tensos cuando la estrechó contra él. Y comenzaron a bailar.

_**How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms  
**_

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo en ese momento? No sólo estaba bailando con Sakura, estaba bailando con la reina de aquel país. Un sueño demasiado grande como para que fuera verdad. Quiso salir de su amargo sueño, despertar de aquella locura que lo había envuelto en la inmensidad de la noche. Pero todo fue inútil, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía y se quedó embelesado con las dos grandes esmeraldas que ahora miraba.

_**How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone  
**_

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?-preguntó con un tono amargo en la voz.

-Syaoran, yo…simplemente creí que era lo mejor. Después de todo…

-Soy un simple pirata-finalizó lo que creía sería la frase.

-¡No! Desde luego que no-añadió alarmada por lo que había dicho-Es solo que tu y yo…simplemente no puede ser.

**Must be brave, and we must be strong  
Can not say, what weve known all along**

-¿Y ahora es el momento en que yo me ponga a decirte lo mucho que te amo y que te haré feliz a pesar de que no pueda darte los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada?-soltó con sarcasmo Syaoran.

-No espero nada-dijo con tristeza, ensombreciendo su mirada-No quiero ese cuento de hadas que se supone debo vivir y que ahora me pidas que nos escapemos y nos vayamos muy lejos porque el mundo no comprende nuestro amor. Eso no es lo que espero.

-¿Ah no? Entonces dime que hago ahora que he venido hasta aquí solo por ti.

La castaña se soltó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con el pecho del ambarino para que nadie se diera cuenta de su debilidad por el antiguo pirata.

_**How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms  
**_

-Sakura escúchame-suplicó Syaoran-Pídeme que me vaya y lo haré. Sólo quiero que me digas lo que en verdad quieres.

-Por favor…por favor…-hipó sin poder controlarse-Sólo quiero ser libre.

El muchacho la miró con curiosidad. No entendía lo que la antigua princesa le quería decir.

-Llévame a donde no haya más miradas. A donde nadie juzgue ni apunte con el dedo-tomó aire para continuar-Donde no haya personas con una sonrisa ocultando su hipocresía. Al lugar en el que no tenga que fingir algo que no quiero ser.

_**How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone**_

Syaoran miró a su alrededor y se percató de las miradas inquisidoras de los invitados, todos hablaban en susurros y los señalaban con curiosidad. Después se volvió a ver a la persona que tenía en frente, sus lágrimas aun no cesaban y sus ojos lo miraban expectantes.

-No funcionará-dijo en seco y la soltó al sentir que la pieza ya terminaba, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

_**How can I not love you**_

_**When you are gone  
**_

_**Cancion: How Can I Not Love You?**_

_**Artista: Joy Enriquez**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No había podido quedarse hasta tarde durmiendo, aun cuando la fiesta de anoche hubiera terminado a altas horas de la madrugada. Después de todo, siendo quien era, ¿Cómo iba a poder escaparse de sus responsabilidades? Tenía un deber con el pueblo, y a pesar de que estaba harta de repetirse lo mismo: era su obligación.

-¿Qué tengo para hoy Makoto?-preguntó distraídamente mientras se dirigía a la sala de juntas.

-Tiene reunión con el gobernador de la isla oeste y también con el señor Eriol para ver los nuevos tratados con los países vecinos, señorita-resumió acertadamente la dama de compañía, quien también jugaba el papel de asistente.

-Eh…Makoto, ¿Serias tan amable de traerme un jugo de naranja? No he tenido tiempo de desayunar y creo que mi estómago morirá si no le doy algo en seguida-pidió la reina al escuchar rugir su estómago.

La asistente salió disparada a la cocina para no hacerla esperar. Por su parte, Sakura siguió caminando con no muchos ánimos de llegar a la sala. Pensaba en la noche anterior, especialmente en el baile que había compartido con Syaoran. Se preguntaba donde se encontraría en esos momentos, tal vez ya había partido hacia la isla donde gobernaba Tomoyo, o incluso tal vez ni siquiera había vuelto ahí teniendo en cuenta que si se quedaba ahí era muy probable que se volvieran a encontrar.

-Fue lo mejor-dijo en voz baja.

Si, tal vez había sido lo mejor, pero no para ella y tampoco para él. ¿Entonces para quien había sido lo mejor? Si acaso Syaoran le hubiera respondido de otra manera, si tan solo él le hubiera dicho que se quedaría con ella a luchar por lo que querían… ¿Lo habría permitido?

No. No iba a vivir escondiéndose de la gente por solo querer estar con alguien. Tenía principios y una moral muy alta que a pesar de todo, le indicaba lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Quería tener una vida con una familia bien formada, hacer las cosas como deberían ser, cumplir con el legado que su padre le había dejado.

-Después de todo…estoy segura que saldrá bien-suspiró antes de cruzar al pasillo que la llevaría a la sala de juntas.

Sorpresivamente un fuerte brazo la tomó por la cintura y la hizo desviarse hacia una habitación a la derecha. No tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando en seguida se cerró la puerta tras ella. Apenas iba a girarse para encarar a su secuestrador y sintió unos labios aprisionando los suyos. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y al reconocer el sabor de aquellos labios que la besaban se dejó llevar.

-Juré que no te iba a dejar escapar de nuevo-murmuró el ambarino separándose de ella.

-Y no tienes idea de cuánto me alegra eso-asintió con una sonrisa. No dejó que las lágrimas de felicidad le ganaran. No iba a arruinar el momento llorando como siempre lo hacía.

Syaoran recargó su frente contra la de ella y la abrazó.

-Dime que me aleje y lo haré. Sólo necesito escucharlo de tus labios para poder irme para siempre, porque de otra manera me es imposible-susurró con voz casi inaudible.

-Simplemente no puedo pedirte que te alejes de mí. No cuando te necesito tanto.

-¿Te das cuenta que nos estamos poniendo demasiado cursis?-rio por lo bajo el antiguo pirata.

-Lo bueno es que nadie nos está escuchando. De no ser así, desde luego que no te diría estas cosas.

-Digo lo mismo-añadió con voz ronca y después se separó de ella para mirarla seriamente a los ojos-Escapemos.

Sakura abrió sus ojos tanto como dos grandes platos. Incluso dejó de respirar por unos momentos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Justamente la noche de ayer le había dicho que no esperaba un perfecto final para su historia, el ir y escaparse de sus responsabilidades.

-¿Y de nuevo pretendes que caiga a tus brazos y te diga que me lleves a donde nadie nos pueda encontrar?-preguntó la reina con cierto aire de nostalgia.

-No pretendo nada, sólo te digo lo que quiero. Después de todo, tengo entendido que expresar lo que queremos no está prohibido.

-Pero lo que me estás pidiendo…no es lo mejor.

-¿Por qué no es lo mejor? ¿A quién estamos perjudicando con nuestras acciones? Ninguno de los dos tenemos familia, no tenemos nada que nos obstruya irnos.

-Pero Syaoran, yo ya no soy una simple princesa. Soy ahora la reina de Marmaria. No puedo dejar a mi gente-explicó con voz entrecortada.

-Maldita sea Sakura, déjate de tonterías. Tú sabes que no quieres esto. Deja un sucesor y simplemente larguémonos de aquí. Hay un barco que está a punto de zarpar y nos vamos a ir en el te guste o no.

La reina lo miró con reprobación y salió azotando la puerta. Estaba confundida sin saber qué hacer, miró atrás pensando que él la seguiría, pero no fue así. No supo cuando cambió de dirección y en vez de abrir la puerta que daba a la sala de juntas, se fue a su habitación. Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. ¿De dónde sacaría una bolsa, maleta o algo que se le pareciera?

Jamás había ido de viaje y cuando había sido "secuestrada" por los piratas había durando con la misma ropa hasta que Tomoyo le había dado un cambio. Cuando por fin lo decidió, se fue a su cama y la destendió por completo. Tomó una de las sábanas blancas y encima de ella comenzó a echar sus pertenencias. Se sentía tonta haciendo aquello pero no tenía más opción.

-¿Y ahora qué?-se cuestionó al ver el bulto de ropa dentro de la sabana-¿Cómo se supone que saldré de aquí?

La única salida que veía era la ventana. A fin de cuentas ¿Qué más daba? Ya lo había decidido, ya no tenía tiempo que perder. Gracias a Dios la altura no era demasiada desde su ventana hasta el piso. Primero arrojó su "equipaje" y después saltó ella. Antes de empezar a correr, una duda la asaltó.

-Obviamente me van a reconocer. Ni siquiera me preocupé por cambiarme de ropa.

-Señorita…-llamó Makoto detrás de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Y, como se había enterado? La tímida dama de compañía de la reina tenía en sus manos una vieja capa. La ayudó a ponérsela y después supo que con eso sería más fácil salir desapercibida. Corrió al puerto haciéndose pasar por una simple campesina. Pero al llegar, se dio cuenta de que…

-Se ha ido-dijo mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas-He llegado demasiado tarde.

A lo lejos, un barco se encaminaba a su nuevo destino. Mientras Sakura daba vuelta para regresar al palacio.

-¿No esperabas que zarpara en pleno puerto, verdad?-preguntó una voz grave detrás de ella haciendo que su cara se iluminara-Además Sakura, creo que te daré un nuevo atuendo. No te será muy cómodo andar por ahí con una gran falda.

La castaña se giró para lanzarse a sus brazos, llorando de felicidad. Así que después de todo sí se irían juntos, pasase lo que pasase.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El perfecto final para el comienzo de una historia nueva los miraba desde el horizonte. Las aguas daban ese tono cálido de toda novela romántica. Pero bien, que mas daba, su destino los había llevado a eso y nos le importaba en lo mas mínimo seguir el curso que la vida les había preparado. Ahí estaban, dos personas locamente enamoradas satisfechas de haber dejado todo atrás por el único sentimiento que regía sus vidas.

No importaban ahora los prejuicios, las clases sociales, las guerras, estaban en su propia burbuja alejados del mundo. Muchos podían pensar que sólo era una coincidencia que se hubieran encontrado aquella noche en el barco, o que simplemente era ese deseo egoísta del ser humano por buscar a otra persona con quien compartir sus desdichas lo que los había juntado. Todos tienen diferentes ideas de lo que es el amor, ¿Pero qué sería de nosotros si no tuviéramos amor por las cosas o por las personas? ¿Es acaso el simple hecho de querer sobrevivir y reproducirse el que nos unamos en compañía del ser querido? ¿Por qué más bien no pensar que hay algo más allá de lo humano, algo puro e inocente?

Las mentes cerradas se niegan a ver y a creer lo que está enfrente de ellos. Tal vez es una simple mirada, un roce de manos, las cabezas juntas, un abrazo…todo aquel gesto que viene desde lo más profundo de nuestra alma para decir un: te quiero, te amo, te espero, te necesito.

Palabras cursis y demasiado rosas, que han sido desgastadas con el tiempo por el afán del hombre de creerse el dueño de todo. ¿En verdad entendemos el verdadero significado de lo que es el amor?

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse delante de sus ojos. Sus pensamientos ahora eran vagos frutos de un pasado ya distante. Los tripulantes seguían yendo y viniendo con mil cosas para poder tener un buen viaje. Sakura se había deshecho de los enormes vestidos y ahora tenía unos casi ajustados pantalones blancos ceñidos a su cintura con una blusa celeste que le daba aun mas luz a su cuerpo de lo que ya lo iluminaban sus ojos.

-Te queda bien-murmuró a su oído el ambarino.

-Gracias-respondió tímidamente.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?

-Sólo rogaba por que la carta ya se hubiera entregado.

-Ten por seguro que es así-aseguró Syaoran abrazándola por la cintura y girándole el rostro para verla de frente. Juntó sus labios con los de ella, sellado así la primera parte de su historia.

A miles de metros de allí, una joven de cabello negro y ojos casi violetas recibía una carta con motivo de urgente. Entonces se dirigió a su amado jardín para leerla tranquilamente sin saber que su vida estaba por cambiar.

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Ahora mismo me encuentro de camino a no se donde. Te sorprenderá mucho mi carta, lo sé. Apenas y yo he tenido tiempo de respirar, pero antes de volver a cometer una locura quiero asegurarme de que dejaré a mi gente en buenas manos._

_Mi padre ahora está muerto, y sé que si él siguiera con vida Marmaria seria un país mucho mejor. Yo no he hecho mal, como tampoco hice mucho bien, simplemente hice lo que me habían encomendado. No soy buena para gobernar, siempre ando distraída con cualquier tontería y soy un tanto atolondrada. Perdóname por decirte todo esto, pero eres la única amiga que he conocido. Si es que me permites decirte así. Talvez no te vuelva a ver, aunque también tal vez en muchos años volvamos a encontrarnos. No lo se. _

_Quiero agradecerte, nuevamente, todas tus atenciones conmigo. Jamás terminaré de darte las gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí. Por eso, me atrevo a pedirte una última cosa: Tu paciencia y gran amor por la gente serán bien recibidos por la capital de Marmaria. Quiero que seas la nueva reina de éste país. Ya le he dejado instrucciones a Eriol para que ayude en todo lo que pueda, he presentado mi renuncia en una carta a los consejeros del reino y te he dejado como mi sucesora. _

_Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Vive feliz y ama a tus seres queridos. Nunca te des por vencida. Sé que podrás lograrlo._

_Me despido,_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

**--Fin de Dos Maneras de Vivir, Un Sentimiento en Común--**

**Notas de Autora: **¡El fin! Wow…para mi es imposible creer que ya haya terminado. Un peso menos de encima ¡Gracias a Dios! Sinceramente no se si quedó demasiado empalagoso este final, la verdad era que los iba a dejar separados, pero se me hizo muy cruel eso. Este fic era el que se me hacia mas difícil de escribir, realmente al principio no tenia la menor idea de que iba a tratar pero de repente se me vino la inspiración y lo logré terminar. Perdonen el OOC, pero bueno hice lo mejor que pude. Cuando fui viendo que las paginas aumentaban y aumentaban y yo aun no lograba terminar el capitulo, pensé en dividirlo en dos partes. Después alguien, a quien le mando un saludo , me dijo que sería mejor dejarlo así para darlo como "compensación" por el tiempo que había tardado en actualizar. Así que gracias a ella aquí tuvieron en capitulo completo :P.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, comentarios, mails y demás!

Les pediré que por favor me dejen un último comentario diciéndome realmente como estuvo la historia.

Un beso enorme, y hasta la próxima,

Christelle


End file.
